Blood Wolf
by Ichigome
Summary: Bella's family once joined the Tribe. Does this mean Bella could have the Wolf gene? Broken and still, she remains the same. And then, when she emerges from her stupor a side comment leaves her shaking. She changes, joins the pack. But when a Whitlock comes to see if she's okay, everything changes. Rated M for future chapters, intimacy and language.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella, well, Isabella, but I prefer Bella. If you want to know who I am, I am a shell. I am a person in a human body with no human emotion, save for pain. I eat, only when I must. I sleep, but the dreams that come are worse than any scar that could burn. I scream, but nothing can wake me from the nightmare I live. I guess I could be classified as human, but I am no longer the happy girl who was dating a vampire. Yes, I said vampire. Edward... Cullen, a man who's name I can barely think, and cannot say or hear without feeling like I am being ripped within. I sat up in bed. I went back to the couch and sat, staring blankly. Something felt different. No, I just felt something, that alone was different, that was change. I realized my sleep hadn't been plagued by images of him, him kissing my cheek, him whispering that he loved me in brief seconds his lips were on mine, his topaz and liquid gold eyes staring at me with utter conviction as he leaned his teeth over my burning wrist to stop me from becoming a vampire. Then there was him saying that he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough. After that night there were no emotions to create dreams, only numbness to fill the empty space where my heart had been before he took it.

"Bells, hey, Jake's on the phone." Oh yeah, Jake, my human best friend. He hadn't called in 23 hours, new record. I didn't respond. I hadn't answered a call or spoken since September. Wait, maybe I should,

"Hey Jake." I took the phone form my dad, Charlie.

"Bella? I can hardly believe you answered."

"No idea why I did." I said weakly, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Hey, can you come down to the rez today?"

"Why?"

"Nothing much. I just thought we could hang. I got Quil and Embry over."

"Sure. See you there. When?"

"An hour?"

"Deal."

"Great." Surprise and relief edged his voice.

"Yeah. Bye." Charlie stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Already knowing his answer.

"You just spoke. You didn't scream, you spoke. Words."

"Yes Dad, I spoke, I'm a person. Capable of speech. He, I'm going over to Jake's, that okay?"

"Okay? It's great! I've got to call your mother."

"Don't, I don't want her to hear about his right now."

"Why?"

"I just think she doesn't need to hear it. End of subject."

"Okay Bells."

"Hey, I'm going shopping tomorrow. I'll be out all day."

"Shopping? You hate shopping."

"I used to. But I feel like I could use some fresh clothes. Love ya Dad." With that I hurried to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later I was fixing my hair in the bathroom mirror. I looked in the cupboard. Yes, all the make-up from… Alice… was still there. I used a \thin amount of dark purple on my eyelids with heavy mascara. I thought I looked alright. For clothes I picked out some dark skinny jeans with tears at the knees and a black shirt. My old boots were still under the desk where I had left them last year. Oh yeah, I reminded myself, it's February now. Five months.

"Dad, I'm out."

"Okay honey, drive safely."

"Okay Dad."

"Bella! You're actually here!" Jake ran over, spinning me in a circle.

"I'm here." I sighed, smiled.

"Hey, meet Quil, and Embry." Two teens looked at me.

"Hey guys."

"So you're Bella."

"Yeah."

"Hold on a sec, my phone's ringing." Embry's face changed, becoming a mask of indifference. Quil and Jake looked at each other, then together:

"Sam."

"Who?" I said.

"Sam Uley, he's this, well, I guess you could call him a gang leader." Said Quil sullenly.

"Shut it Jake, you have no idea." Embry said simply, returning to the call.

"And Embry's with them?"

"Yeah." Suddenly the boy in question looked at me, shock registering on his face.

"How?" then: "Got it, okay."

"What'd Sam want now?" asked Quil sarcastically.

"Back off man. Hey, are we gonna check out that new game or not?"

"Let's go." The boys gathered in Jake's living room to play. It was _'Who Would Win?'_

"Want in Bellsie?"

"Bring it." They picked teams for the debates, Quil with Jake, Embry with me. With Embry's calculating arguments and my own talent for debate, we won round after round.

"High-five!" Crowed Embry after a particularly vehement match: activity: hunting. Options: Jake's team rooting for John Wayne, mine for the Wolf-man.

"You two, how are you doing it?" Jake asked.

"Honestly, don't you two read? Wolf-man is highly superior to a mortal, albeit renowned John Wayne." Said Embry. I laughed.

"Bella? Wait, are you sure it's really you in there?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, I haven't heard you answer a call in months, you haven't spoken unless absolutely necessary, and you never, ever, laugh. Today you were actively participating in a recreational activity and thoroughly enjoying it."

"What can I say, I broke through my cocoon and emerged a new person. Hey, I'm even going shopping tomorrow." Jake's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Bella Swan, shopping, by choice, looking forward to it? What has happened to the world?"

"She's probably just happy she left that Edward Cullen guy." Said Quil. I cringed, my arm wrapping protectively around my chest.

"Embry, get her some air while I beat this loudmouth to a pulp. I let Embry take my shoulder to guide me outside. I shuddered. Memories, too many memories.

"Bella, you need to get to your truck. I'll tell Jake I'm driving you home. We'll get you somewhere you can work through things. I promise." I reached the truck, held on to the edge for support. Embry was back a minute later. "Let's go. We drove fore only a few minutes when Embry helped me from the truck. "Okay, your emotions, let them loose. I know you feel like you're being ripped apart. Just let it go." I tried to follow his instructions. In convulsed, writhing as I broke. My human shape was lost as I became a silvery-gray wolf. Someone spoke in my mind.

_Bella_, _this is Sam. You just phased for the first time. Your thoughts say you aren't surprised. –He noted with interest. _

_ I'm surprised _I_ phased, but I knew about the world of supernatural almost since I came here. I'm not easily bothered by weird. –I grimaced._

_ Look into my thoughts, and learn your past._

_ Wait, I thought only Quileutes could change._

_ But your Grandmother Molly married a descendant of the tribe. This ability passed to you, Bella. The presence of Vampires invokes our natural instinct to protect humans._

_ Has there ever been a female wolf before?_

_ No –Said Sam. You are the first. _

_ Right. –So, what happens now?_

_ Well, if it's the same as it was for me then you come back to Emily's place for a big meal to meet your brothers. –Embry joined in._

_ Exactly. You two run to Emily's; she can probably find you something to wear.__See you two here. _Sam's voice vanished.

_Welcome to the pack. –Embry said._

_ Is this what you meant by them having no idea what the gang really was?_

_ Yeah. We're not a gang, we're the protectors. And those two pea brains idea of gang is a group of violent teenage boys causing trouble. _

_ And you fight vampires. –It wasn't a question._

_ Yes._

_ I don't understand. The vampires are gone._

_ The Cullens, yes, but they traditionally aren't the threat. We watch them when they're here, yes. But there's two new ones hanging around. –I froze at Embry's sentence._

_ Show me in your thoughts. –It was as I feared. Victoria and Laurant were in town. I snarled. The odds of them being here for civil reasons were slim. _

_ You know them?_

_ Oh yea. The redhead is Victoria, and guy with the dreads is Laurant. I met the last spring, along with Victoria's mate, James._

_ Where's he?_

_ Dead. The Cullens made sure of that when he tried to kill me. –I shifted my paw, the one that had a thin line of missing fur from my scar. _

_ He went after you?_

_ My blood is stronger than that of most humans. Much more appetizing. If not for their special diet I would have been an evening meal the first day I was here. James saw me when I was playing baseball with the Cullens. He and the woman decided to play a game, winner takes all. He gambled and lost, but she was nowhere to be found when James was burning. I guess she decided to resume the game_

_This is major. Now we know who and what she wants. Bella, you might be the most valuable player yet in these games._

_I'm certainly the prize. –We arrived outside a quaint little cottage._

_I'll be right back Bells. Embry vanished, then returned in a pair of cut-off jeans._

"Hey Emily, got something for Bella to wear?"

"Come on through Bella. Welcome to the family." I entered the door, and a tall woman led me through to what I assumed was her room.

"These might not be the right size, but we'll see. Bella, focus on your human shape. Try to pull yourself back." I concentrated, drawing my body back on its self. Suddenly I was curled up on the wood floor, completely naked. I accepted the clothes, finding they fit alright.

"Thanks. Emily, I presume?"

"Yeah, Sam's fiancée. And you were the one formerly called the Vampire Girl?"

"Yeah. And you're the Wolf Girl." Again, I wasn't asking.

"I guess I am. Well, now we both are. Welcome."

"Glad to be here if I can keep Victoria from killing me."

"Who?" Sam stood at the doorway, his eyes on Emily before the flicked to her.

"I guess we need to talk, because these two Vamps are bad news." I entered the kitchen to see four teenage boys around a plate of muffins. Somehow seeing them made it final. I was part of the pack. I had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what does our favorite little leech lover have for us?" Paul glared.

"Be nice, that's your sister now."

"I didn't know girls could change."

"So I've heard. But, I've got some information for you. Do you want it or not?" Bella glared back.

"Please, sit and explain." Sam indicated a chair.

"Thanks. It started last March when I was dating the vampire Edward Cullen, yes I knew exactly what they were, minus Edward being a scumbag." I gritted my teeth. Now was not the time for a breakdown. "I was watching his family play baseball when a nomad coven of three arrived, human drinkers. I was hidden behind them, hoping they wouldn't notice I was human. It almost worked. James, the tall male, however, noticed my scent as I was leaving with Alice and Edward. They left at first, but Edward could see in his thoughts that James planned to hunt me. Laurant came that night to warn us about James, and his mate Victoria. I left with two of the Cullens for Phoenix, exactly where I said I would be, hoping to give them time to hunt James. But he tracked down my mom's house and found a video that he used to trick me into thinking she had been taken. I slipped away from my guardians and headed to meet him. Victoria wasn't there, neither was my mother, but James was. I was nearly killed, But the Cullens arrived in time to save me, and beat him." I gripped my wrist with alarming intensity. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened?"

"I was bitten, but they sucked the venom back out to stop me from being changed. Anyways, the two vampires you're tracking are Victoria and Laurant. I was under the impression that Laurant would be with the Denali sister in Alaska learning the vegetarian diet and Victoria would be planning her revenge on Edward. Of course she probably doesn't know things are over between us and she picked me as the focus of her revenge. Mate for mate." I stopped, breathing hard. I felt Emily put her arm around me.

"Hey, it's okay. Your brother will help you. There's no reason to be scared of Victoria. Next time you see her, you'll stop her. I promise."

"She's right. No one goes after our little sister and gets away with it. Especially not a leech." Jared said solemnly.

"Okay, lunchtime." Bella was surprisingly hungry. She ate as much as the boys.

"Wolf thing. We have to eat a lot because we burn a lot of energy." They talked a few more hours before Embry spoke up.

"Hey, we better get you back to your truck, and Charlie."

"Of course it's the usual top secret?"

"You're good with weird."

"I dated a vampire. It's in the job description."

"Naturally. Embry's right. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Sorry, shopping. Human life isn't completely on hold. I got a text from Angela while I was getting ready."

"Day after then."

"Deal. See ya later." I left with Embry. It was a few minutes back to my truck.

"Hey, mind dropping me off at my place? It's not too far."

"No problem man." My phone rang. "Hey Jake. Yeah, I'm like, totally fine. Oh yeah, Embry took me over to Sam's place and I hung out with them for a bit. No. Yeah, I know what you think of them, but I met them and it's not like that. No, I didn't leave you behind in all this, but…" I listened for a minutes. "Actually, I joined them. Yes, I'm part of what so eloquently call "the gang." No, I'm not forgetting anything. Look, I can't explain this. Good bye Jacob." I closed my phone.

"I'm sorry. We all went through it. Our friends don't understand about the pack. They've heard the stories, but now they're just things told around campfires. Speaking of which, bonfire next Friday. It's actually a pack meeting. We'll be retelling the old stories and it'll be a full initiation. My first too."

"I'll be there. Chat you later." Embry got out at his driveway. Bella drove home slowly. Now that she had the speed of a werewolf she felt the real slowness of her truck.

"Welcome back Bells. Jake said you left a few hours ago. What took so long?"

"Oh, I went to Sam Uley's place with Embry after a while. I just left after dropping Embry off at home. So, uh, hey, Angela and I are heading out around ten tomorrow. I've got homework." I sat flickering through my homework, waiting for it to be late enough that I could go to bed. I noticed a white envelope with my name in a fluid script. I opened it:

_ Bella, meet me tonight at nine in the forest outside your house. I need to talk to you._

_ Jasper._

I gasped. Jasper. He wanted to see me. Why? I took sniff out my window. It was definitely the scent I remembered, just stronger with my new senses.

"Jasper, I can tell you're close by." I knew he'd hear.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" He stood a few feet from my window.

"I'll be down in a second, just back up." I jumped from my window.

"And you're not hurt? That's not the Bella I remember."

"I'm not the Bella you remember. I changed, a lot. Now, what's up?"

"After your birthday I stayed here. After what happened I felt like it was my responsibility to make sure nothing like that happened again. Then I smelled-"

"Victoria and Laurant. Yeah, we know."

"We?"

"What, you think the pack doesn't know about two new vampires roaming our territory?"

"Our?"

"Try to keep up. I'm in the pack. I changed earlier today. Now does it make sense?"

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you."

"One minute. I have to make a call." A minute passed. "Embry, it's Bella. Yeah, I wanted to tell you that one of the Cullens, Jasper, is here."

"What? Is it a threat?"

"No, he won't pose a threat. But you should tell Sam. He's just

here to talk to me."

"Got it."

"Thanks bro. Catch you on Monday." I looked back at Jasper.

"So is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, yeah. Bella, my control wasn't the main reason Edward kept us separated."

"What else is there?"

"Bella, he was worried about my jealousy."

"Jealousy? Over what?" My heart began to speed up.

"Bella, from the moment I saw you my heart wanted to beat again, to sing with joy. I fell for you, hard." I couldn't believe it. But was I so different? I kept coming back to the Cullen house when Edward and I could have gone anywhere that would have been more private for a couple in love. Something or someone drew me in, curiosity warring with composure.

"What about Alice?"

"Alice, well, we parted ways sometime ago. I caught her with someone else. And we'd been a little shaky for years. This was the last straw."

"Who was it?"

"Edward." I gaped.

"I was surprised as well. But, after that, and what happened with you, I wanted to be closer. When I smelled Victoria this morning I panicked. You weren't home, so I left the note. Please, is there a chance for us?"

"I hope so. It's complicated. Yesterday I would have said yes in a heartbeat. But now that I'm in the pack, I don't know what will happen. But I want it Jasper. I really do." Jasper pulled me close, his breath heavy. I held him tight, wanting to stay like that. His hands were at my hips, his lips snaking at her jaw line.

"Bella, kiss me." He didn't need to ask. My hands curled around his neck, fingers laced through his hair. His mouth covered mine in a rush of emotions. After a minute we broke apart panting.

"I hope when I explain things to Sam he'll be reasonable." For the first time I really looked into his eyes, saw the hope in them. I couldn't look way. I knew what this was what Sam had meant when he said imprinting. I had found the other half of me. A shudder ran through both of us. He placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Bella. I love you." His voice was husky.

"I love you, Jasper." They stood together for a while, enjoying being together.

"I've got to get some sleep. Shopping tomorrow."

"Do you mind if I spend the night here?"

"Of course not." They returned to her room. Bella fell asleep in the comfort of Jasper's rms. The imprint made things easier. Sam wouldn't try to keep them apart now. Now they could be together.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking News

_**Disclaimer: If I owned a shred of Twilight, would I be writing this fanfiction?**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, this chapter is going to be a bit of a filler, but there are some things that are important to the story line. If you've read **__Eclipse __**then read this chapter and see if you can guess what I've got planned. If you think you've got it figured out then send me a message.**_

"Let me get this straight." Sam said. "You imprinted… on a vampire?"

"Hard to believe it, I know, but it's true." We were standing at the border. Of course I was allowed on either side, but the same was not true of my boyfriend, Jasper Cullen/Hale/Whitlock.

"Could you phase? I know exactly what it felt like to find Emily, and I'd like to see it from your eyes." Jasper tightened his grip on me.

"Of course Sam." I turned. "Jazz, I'll be right back, I promise." I touched his cheek, hurrying to the tree line to phase. To preserve our clothes we tried to leave them off when we changed.

_I see how it was. I didn't think it possible, but the imprint is true. –Sam watched as Bella relived hearing Jasper's confession, the kiss, and finally the moment where we seemed to be lost in each other's love._

_ So you'll allow us to be together? –I could barely breathe._

_ I will not force apart two who are meant to be. Had I not met Emily my perspective may have been different. –He thought of his own imprint then. _

_ What happened? –I recalled the scars from her face down to her wrist._

_ It was shortly after we met. I lost control. –Pain laced his mental voice. -She was standing too close when my claws hit her. _

_ I'm sorry._

_ Be lucky your love is invulnerable._

_ Nearly._

_ He misses you. Return to him. I resumed my normal shape and got dressed before hurrying to my love's arms._

"So what's the verdict?" Jasper said, pretending he wasn't on the edge of his seat as much as I'd been.

"Well sir, you happen to have yourself a young werewolf girlfriend." We laughed.

"We better get you home before Charlie wakes. And aren't you shopping today?"

"Yeah." I was sad to be leaving him. He felt my reluctance to go.

"I'll be right behind you, keeping an eye out. Hey, it could be my grand reappearance."

"Brilliant. I don't want to have to keep you a secret." He leaned down so he could kiss her.

"Get a room you two!" Embry said from the side.

"When the hell did you show up?" I glared at my goofy brother.

"You didn't think I would miss the show did you? Imprinted on a vamp. Wait till Paul hears this."

"He will hear it from Sam or I like the rest of them. Put your phone away buddy." He groaned and replaced the cell. "I've got to get home. Catch you on patrol later." I began to travel back towards Jasper's sleek Jaguar. Its dark green suited him well, powerful and silent.

Two hours later…

"I'm surprised that you came." Angela said. "Are you okay?" I'd heard that so many times. From Jake, from Emily, from Charlie, and Jasper.

"I'm fine, I just needed to get out. I went to La Push yesterday, joined a gang, as some people have deigned it."

"The La Push Uley Gang?"

' "Heard of us?"

"Four teenage guys who look like major football players running around the rez, barely talking to anyone else. They've been the talk of the Stanley Gossip chain for the last three months. She started that after you seemed indifferent to her antics." Angela froze, thinking me still sensitive. But now, the imprint leaving no doubt or insecurity to the feelings I already had for Jasper, I was fine.

"Don't worry, I'm over him. Officially in an Edward-Obsession free life."

"Didn't picture you as the gang type."

"Appearances can be deceiving," I said, a faint smile playing at my mouth.

"If only people knew." Angela seemed to smirk as I did. I creased my eyebrows. Once more Angela cleared her throat like she'd said something she shouldn't have.

"Anyways, what were you thinking of shopping for?"

"Well I need some new clothes, but first I'd like to check the book store." Time for a grand reappearance on Jasper's part. I went straight for the civil war section.

"Bella!" surprise bled through his voice. Jasper walked our way, a few novels in his arms.

"Jasper?" I had readied myself, though my joy was not feigned. He hurried, at a human pace, to give me a hug. We'd decided that the story was that Jasper and I had been e-mailing each other for sometime, so naturally I was up to date on how he was.

"Jasper Hale?" Angela said, looking from Jasper to me. I blushed.

"Angela Webber. How have you two been?"

"Great. Bella?"

"Better as of late. A few people in my life that I didn't expect have made things easier. You?"

"Quite well. Alice and I broke up a few months ago, and I have to say it's the best decision I've made so far."

"What happened?"

"I believe I e-mailed Bella about it. Would you like to explain? I believe you were as surprised as I."

"I definitely was. Angela, Jasper caught Alice in a less than honest position with a less than honest person we'd both trusted."

"Was it Edward?"

"How the heck did you know?"

"Well, clues. The way you slightly narrowed your eyes, the way it surprised you both. That meant a common acquaintance, one you both trusted, I went with Edward."

"Logical. But yes, Alice cheated on Jasper with Edward."

"Your relationship not even cold and he starts an affair with Alice?"

"We can all agree he's an asshole."

"But aside from that, how's Forks been lately? Bella didn't say much in her e-mails."

"Well, the normal. Rain, school, home, more rain. The only news is that La Push gang." She looked at me quickly.

"I heard from Bella."

"So, what are you doing in this part of the woods?"

"Well, after Alice and I broke up I went to visit two of my cousins in Denali. But I'm back to living in the old family house. Figured I'd take a while off before hitting up college." He looked at Bella.

"Tanya's family? I would have thought you'd go to Peter and Charlotte."

"I did, at first. But I find Eleazar's family to be slightly more… understanding, if you would." Comprehension dawned. Of course, I'd forgotten that Charlotte and Peter were human hunters.

"Well, Angela, Bella, let me treat you to lunch."

"Bella?"

"I'd like that." I took Jasper's arm, reveling in his presence. I felt like nothing else mattered. But there was the issue of Angela's… perception. It seemed she knew more than she was letting on.

**A/N Again. I'm sorry this took so long to write. I'll try to post at least once a week, two or three times if I can. This story ought to last a while, at least 20-30+ CHapters. Hope you all enjoy it. And seriously, see if you can figure out what Ange's secret is. I haven't seen it done yet, so I just needed to. **


	4. Chapter 4 A Thousand Scars

"So, how long are you here for?" Angela asked.

"I'm not certain. A while, a long while hopefully. I'd love to spend more time with you Bella. Maybe a movie on Tuesday? I know the guys have something planned on Monday." I was seated in a booth at a local restaurant with Angela and Jasper; having finished out meal we were simply talking.

"Yeah." My phone rang. "Yo Embry what up?" I listened. "You guys found something? What?" I nearly shouted. Jasper heard as well, because his face became a mask before quickly recovering his composure. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise." I hung up. "Angela, I've got to get back home. Something came up with the guys."

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" Jasper offered. "That way Angela can continue her day. I was heading back soon anyways."

"Thanks Jazz."

"I hope everything's okay. Have fun you two." Angela said. We paid for lunch and Jasper and I hurried to his car. Once we were able to we sped with all haste towards Forks.

Half an hour later…

"What exactly happened?" I asked again.

"Jared, Paul, and Sam were running a circuit around your house, since you were the target. They caught her scent. Somehow she got really close to the house. Charlie wasn't home, thank God. But it's still to close."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Since I was on the phone with you we have a new pack member." Jake walked up.

"Hey Jake."

"What's a leech doing so close to our land?" He glared at Embry.

"Be nice. That's your sister's boyfriend."

"A Cullen? Are you fucking kidding me? You're dating a leech? What part of that is right? Why is Sam allowing this?" Anger blared in his eyes.

"Maybe because he's the only one who understands the bond between Jasper and I completely. He's my imprint."

"Impossible. He's not even alive."

"Drop it Jake. We're together. Now back off. Get yourself under control." I crouched, ready to spring into action if Jake decided to attack. Being new, he did. I responded, shifting to a powerful silver she-wolf. His teeth reached my shoulder. My claws slashed his side. I pushed him back. Embry, Jared, and Paul were there as well.

_Jake, back off. Sam already analyzed what happened. It's true. –Embry snarled. Jake ignored him, leaping at me again. This time he managed to latch himself onto my back. I rolled, crushing him under my bulk. _

_**Jacob, back down. You are in no right to fight your sister or your brothers. She has found her mate. **__–Sam spoke in the firm tone of the alpha. Jake could no longer argue. No one could argue with a direct order from Sam. I returned to Jasper's side. He knelt, one arm on my shoulder._

"Are you okay? That's a nasty gash." I shook my head, gave a comforting rumble in my throat. I was fine, now that Jake was restrained.

_Everyone, go inside. Emily has some extra clothes for you Bella. Jasper can come inside. __**Jake, you are not to show aggression towards him.**__ He is our brother as sure as Emily is your sister. –Sam left. Clearly he was in he and Emily's room at the house._

I looked at Jasper. He was watching me. I leaned toward the dirt, wrote: follow me to Emily's house. We'll be okay now. Sam has spoken. He nodded. We ran together to the house in the woods, the boys right behind us. Jake continued to grumble, but he could take a hint.

"Come on in Bella. You must be Jasper, I've heard about you. I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancée. Nice not to be the only imprint in the family." Jasper smiled.

"We're unbelievably lucky."

"That we are. Not everyone can trust their partner to never leave them. I'll be right back. Come on Bella, I got some new jeans and shirts for you. If you ever need them, they'll be here." I followed her. Once more I found myself draped across the floor naked. I accepted the clothes gladly before hurrying back to Jasper. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He whispered.

"Jazz, honey, I'm fine. Sam called him down. He couldn't continue the fight after that." Jasper kissed my jaw, my neck. His cool touch calmed the pain in my shoulder. Thank heavens for werewolf healing. I would be fine by nightfall. His lips had just reached the edge of mine when Jared interrupted.

"Eww, can you two not make-out during lunch? It's as bad as Sam and Emily."

"I'll remember that when you find your girl J. I'll disrupt you every time you try to kiss her during a meal." I glared back before returning to kissing Jasper.

"Jake, apologize to them." Sam said, his tone normal. Jake didn't speak, eyes down. **"Apologize."**

"Sorry Bella. Cullen."

"Forgiven for now. But if your claws or teeth go for my woman again you'll be running with three legs, if you're lucky." Jake began to speak.

"Can it Jacob. I'd say the sane thing if it was Sam, and I'm human. There's no argument here." Emily said.

"Now look, we have a little matter command. Bella, despite you being new, you have experiences none of us could hope to have. You know more about all three of our worlds than any of us. I'd like you to replace Jared as second in command, beta, you could say."

"I'll do it."

"That also means you can give orders as I do. All but me will have to listen. That includes stubborn pups." His eyes flickered at Jake so fast I might have imagined it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the fight."

"Don't be. Your imprint is your life. Actually, your life would be easier to gladly end than to watch him suffer." I sighed in relief. He had given me a way to protect my man fro Jake's antics without a fight.

"Next, the matter of the other vampires in town. Victoria and Laurant. Her scent was all around your house, even inside from what we could tell."

"I'd like to check it out. I've some experience fighting my own kind. More than I'd like to admit." Jasper glanced at me. My hands tightened on his at my waist. I could ask later.

"Of course. Her trail disappeared into the water."

"Where she would have the advantage."

"And this, there were also several new scents. Eight at least." At this Jasper became still.

"With hers the whole way?"

"Yes."

"Gods. I didn't think she was that far gone. We need to settle this quickly. It's a major risk in more ways than one."

"What is it?" Bella said. Something had changed in her stance, as if she knew where this was headed.

"To explain, you need to know more about me. I don't like to talk about this so I'll only say it all once."

"Baby, if you don't feel comfortable."

"No Bella, let him. Who cares about comfort when you're made of ice."

**"Jacob, shut it." **I let him feel my new authority.

"I'll be fine. I can handle it." Jasper spoke of his days in the civil war, of evacuating civilians from a danger zone when he met three stunning women. One, Maria, apparently, bit him, claiming he would be of much use. He later learned of vampires and found he had been chosen to lead her army of newborns.

"Newborns, like infants?"

"In our first year of life we are stronger and faster. I never knew there was another way of life for our kind. But we are also much harder to control. Vampires began changing large numbers of us then killing us when our strength waned. The main goal was territory. My ability to manipulate emotions came in handy, as did my experience. We never lost a fight. We lost soldiers, not battles. That's when I met Peter and Charlotte as fighters in the army I trained for Maria. Peter didn't lose his edge after the first year, so I kept him alive. But when the tie came to eliminate Charlotte, he couldn't. He left with her. A few years later he came back, offering me a choice I'd never thought of: freedom. A few decades went by. I met Alice in a diner and together we found the Cullens." I removed y jacket, revealing the scars I had. Hundreds. Maybe more.

"Venom." Bella held up her wrist to show the single mark, exactly matching mine. I touched it, lifted it to my face to kiss the reminder of another time she'd nearly died because of me.

"The only thing that leaves a scar on a vampire. But that aside. I need to make a few calls." His phone rang. "Peter. Should have known that Yoda shit of his would tell him to get his ass here." He answered. "Hey Petey. Nice timing. Look, I've got an insane vampire creating an army up here. They're after my mate. Yeah, haul ass here right now. I want you and the lieutenant here by morning. Eight at least. You're joking. Great. This just gets better and better. Bye." He looked angry. "Peter's what could be described as psychic. He estimates about thirty-plus newborns. This means only one thing." Jasper looked at me. He looked nervous. "You know what this means."

"Say it."  
"We have to call the Cullens. All of them."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys, here's the next chapter for you. The ball's rolling now, and I don't think it can stop any time soon. This wasn't quite where I'd intended to go, but it kind of wrote itself. After this the real action starts. Enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight (In my dreams.) *Sigh* sadly I can't enjoy that privilege in real life. But I can say thanks to SM for giving us a new beacon to follow.**

JPOV

"Ready for school?"

"Do I have to go? God, what are the Gossip Freaks going to say when they hear this?"

"What, that you are out of your stupor dating an amazingly hot guy or that you're part of the famous La Push Gang?"

"Both." She held tight to my hand. We were pulling up to Forks High. I would be near by; ready to help her if she needed it. "Amazingly hot?"

"Are you saying I'm not?" We turned and parked. Students were already looking at the car gawking.

"I would never, Mr. Whitlock." She kissed me passionately. I still couldn't believe my luck that this amazing goddess wanted me. She was everything I needed. A fighter as well as a lover. She had no shopping addiction I knew of, and she couldn't predict my future, at least not as Alice… I forced her name through my mind… did. But we both knew my future was her. We left the car, standing against the side and watching the surrounding kids. There were stares in our direction. I knew exactly why. One: I had a bad ass car. Two: I was supposed to be in college. And three: Bella was by my side, fully conscious and looking better than ever. The wolf growth had begun, bringing her nearly to my chin. Her once skinny arms were now muscular and her pasty complexion had gained a rosy tone.

"Bella, you look revived." Mallory and Stanley were in front of us. "And a new beau. You've been busy this weekend. How many muscle stimulants are you on?" Lauren sneered.

"Well, it has been busy. Between spending time with my boyfriend and hanging with the gang I barely got a solid eight hours sleep." In truth she had really gotten about four but the wolves had an insane ability to go on nearly no sleep.

"Wait, the gang? You aren't talking about-"

"The La Push gang? Yeah I am. Joined up on Saturday, Jasper on Sunday when he showed up back in my life."

"Speaking of him, weren't you off to college?" Lauren leaned close, fluttering her eyes at me.

"I came back not too long ago."

"What about Alice?"

"The pixie slut? Don't really know or care what's up with her. We broke it off sometime ago. I'm with Bella now." My hold on her tightened.

"Well isn't this interesting. One day he's back and you two are already together. Your ex's brother. And he calls Alice a slut; he should look at the whore beside him." I felt a growl building. Bella glared. She stepped in between us, touching my cheek.

"Babe, it's me. It's okay. She's not worth it. Focus. Look at me." I dragged my darkened eyes to hers, letting go of the tension around us. "Now, you two hags might wanna give my man a little space while you still can." The women could take a hint and stalked off. I was fuming. They had just compared my mate to my slut of an ex wife and called her a whore. "Jazzy, I can handle it. They can't hurt me. Quite the opposite. After today the real test begins." I knew what she meant. I had called the Cullens yesterday. I hated asking for their help. But so many newborns coming left me little choice. I would not let them harm Bella. If only I could take such a direct approach with the human bitches. Bella kissed me softly before entering the school.

BPOV

"Hey Bella. What was up back home?" Angela asked as we were walking into lunch. I sighed.

"Just a little issue the boys had. I swear it's like babysitting a group of rowdy puppies. I smiled at my little joke. Jake was still being an ass. Luckily we'd gone to Charlie last night and told him about Jasper being back in town. The latter helped me cook a wonderful dinner for my father, instantly gaining a few points.

"They sound like fun."

"Paul's too hot-headed sometimes, Embry's a tease, and Jacob's an all-around ass on occasion. But they're family."

"I thought you and Jake were best friends?"

"_Were _being the operative word. But he hates Jasper because of Edward and he hates that I'm higher ranking in the gang than him."

"So you're enjoying yourself?"

"Mostly, yeah. It's complicated, but I feel like I found some people who now me better. There's nothing I can't tell them because we share certain secrets that aren't mine to tell." My nose was assaulted by the scent of several vampires. I called Jasper. "Let me guess, early arrival?"

"How'd you know?" I held up one hand, walking away from Angela so I could answer.

"Babe, I can smell the from here. I'll be out in a minute." I returned to Angela. "Sorry. Something came up. I'll be gone today. No way I'm getting out of this easy."

"Bye. I'll write down the assignments for you."

"You're the best." I held the phone up. "Leaving now. Do the others know?"

"They're on their way. Peter and Charlotte are with me; they got here an hour ago." I felt something shift in his voice. Jasper faded, leaving his other self, the Major. A man bred of war and tactics, but still ingrained with the same goal of protecting me. "Are you sure you want to see them? I have the Captain and the Lieutenant here to assist as well as the wolves."

"I can handle it my Major. Trust your partner."

"You know I do."

"Good. I'm going through the door now."

"See you in a few seconds." I reached his car. He had the door open like the southern gentleman he was.

"My lady."

"Major." I looked over at them. They were all there, Sweet Esme, her face forlorn and hopeful. Carlisle, cautious. Rosalie, uncertain. Emmett's was hardest. He looked overjoyed to see me, yet horrified by what he had done in leaving.

At a human pace he ran up, catching me in his arms and spinning me.

"I'm so sorry Sis. I tried not to leave, but I left. I can't believe I left. That we left." He set me back down. He looked like he would be crying if he could.

"Hey Emy-bear. Don't worry, it's not you exactly I'm mad at. Sure it'll take a while to trust you, but that's to be expected. Now, to face the real problem. This isn't the place. You're not allowed on my side of the line, so we'll go to the Cullen house where I assume they're waiting?" I looked at the Major.

"Your men are ready. Captain!" Peter stood straighter. "You and the Lieutenant are on the Lady's personal guard. The others know the way to the house so you'll ride with us. Our other friends will be there. Let's go." I, along with Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte hurried from the school parking lot.

At the Cullen House…

"Bella, glad you're here." Sam said.

"Cullens will be here in a minute. I want Peter and Charlotte on either side of Bella and I, Sam, you guys fan out behind us. Personally everyone here with the exception of Peter and Charlotte wants to settle a score." Jasper was back, the Major locked behind bars.

"Don't exclude us. Two of them hurt you both. You're our brother, making her our sister, and no one, _no one _messes with my family." Charlotte said. Peter nodded, taking her hand.

"Then fan out." The Cullen arrived seconds after the group formed their makeshift wall, Bella and Jasper at the center.

"Hello Bella, Jasper."

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett." I refused to look at the other two standing slightly apart.

"What are mutts doing on our land?" He had to speak. Dickward. I glared at him.

"Those mutts, as you called them, are my brothers so you can back the fuck down. I don't have a problem with phasing and ripping that smug smile off your face. In fact I might enjoy it."

"Don't you dare talk to him like that you bitch. I see you've found a new guy. Too bad all you're good for are guys other women, better women deemed worthless." I lost it, and so did Jasper, when I saw her kiss Edward, who then smirked at me. I jumped at them, my human body vanishing. Jasper crouched beside me.

"Bella, calm down. Cullen, everyone of us hates you for what you did to our sister. You or your pixie say one more word without permission from myself, Jasper or Bella and I will let her tear you apart." Sam said, his cafe hard.

"Edward, Alice, none of us are too happy with you either so I would suggest you stand back." Carlisle grabbed his son's arm, dragging him behind them.

"Charlotte, take Bella inside and get her a change of clothes, I know we left one here in case of this." I rushed in, changing and arriving back on under a minute.

"Now, I believe you had an important matter to discuss with us?" Carlisle said.

"We do. Victoria is making an army of thirty plus newborns in order to kill Bella. We need your help to fight them." Suddenly Peter and Alice collapsed, him clutching his head and her screaming. Their mates knelt beside them, touching their shoulders. After a moment they relaxed visibly.

"What is it Peter?"

"I tried to get another reading on them. I felt pain. It was as if Jane were striking at e, but different as well. Hers is an illusion; this was not. But I did see something really, really, bad."

"What?"

"Victoria just decided to double her original goal." Alice said, eyes distraught.

"Shit. This is worse than ever. Okay, hold on, I need to make a call."

"No need. They're calling you with some freaky shit in three… two… action." His phone rang. He placed it on speaker phone.

"Hello Aro."

"Ah Jasper, how are you?"

"I am well. I was just intending to call."

"We are on our way to visit. Something has been revealed to us, and Marcus and I will do whatever it takes to protect our niece."

"Niece?"

"Isabella Swan, the human descendant or Marcus' wife, Didyme, and mine human sister Ana Marie." I froze, glancing around at the shocked faces I knew mine matched.

"You're saying my mate is your niece?"

"Yes. We were unnerved when her family joined with that pack of puppies, but it did provide an extra layer of protection for Bella." This was too weird,

"Well bring as much of the guard as you can because we have an insane, vengeance-driven vampire creating an army." Aro gasped.

"How many?"

"Peter?"

"She has about twenty now but our talents tell us she plans to create about sixty. We can't track her. She has a shield that blocks anyone who tries. Trust me on that, first hand experience. We can only wait for her to make a move."

"Well, I'll call the others and they will be there in three days time. I myself, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Felix, Renata, and Demetri will be arriving in Seattle airport in about two hours."

"Peter, Charlotte, meet them at the airport and escort the Lords here.'

"Might I speak privately with my niece?"

"Bella?" Jasper looked at me. I nodded. He turned off the speaker and held out the phone.

"Hello Aro."

"Isabella my darling it is so good to hear your voice. I'm glad I can finally meet you."

"As am I Uncle."

"You do know this makes you next in line for our throne, should something ever happen to us?"

"It does?"

"Yes, you are a princess among us. I am anxious to see you in person. As is Marcus." I took a deep breath.

"I'm sure it will be most enjoyable." I hit the ground hard and gasping. The phone fell from my hand. Suddenly I was flying, steel arms around me.

"I won't have you take Jasper and become royalty." Alice hissed. She latched her fangs into my throat. I screamed, phasing. She held on until I rolled, using the same trick I'd used on Jake. She fell aside while I lay panting on the ground, fire burning within me. Emmett grabbed her. She slashed his arm, forcing him to drop her. Alice vanished, going from tree to tree and flying at timed to mask her scent. Jasper was beside me, growling in fury. I lost my grip on the wolf shape, lying human on the forest floor.

"BELLA! Are you okay?"

"She bit me. I'll be fine. Just wait it out Jasper. We'll kill her- ahhhhh!" I screamed as the venom burned me alive.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper howled. The blond doctor knelt over me.

"It's just the change. She'll be all right, I think. Let's get her back inside." I felt Jasper hold me close as he ran with all speed to the mansion. My last sensation before all vision left me was of Jasper looking down at me, whispering my name. Waves of calm hit me, but even his power couldn't stop the burn.

**Hope you liked it. I have a pretty good idea of where it's going from this. I kind of just decided there needed to be a scene where Emmett came back and was there when Bella needed him. Now whether Edward is forgiven and how, I'm open to ideas. Please review, it's always encouraging. Thanks to everyone! I now have readers in 38 countries! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 Resident Powers

**Heya! Two in a day. Great. Okay, here's chapter six. Some people asked about what happens to Bella now. She's royalty, a vampire, and a member of the pack. Hope this chapter answers at least the third part.**

JPOV

I watched Bella writhe on the couch. Rosalie had dressed her in a loose skirt and tank top. Almost over. I could feel her pain ebbing away, hear her heart slow down until it finally stopped. I sent calm towards her. She slowly opened her eyes. They found mine.

"Jasper." She breathed. I expected turmoil, chaos. Instead I felt only love and confusion.

"Bella." I cupped her face with my right hand, my left holding her back closer to me. I breathed in her delicious scent, reveling in this beautiful creature who was now mine to love.

"What happened?"

"It was Alice. When she found that you were royalty, something snapped. She snatched you and ran. Emmett and I reached you first, but you were hurt and already burning. Emmett tried to stop her but she escaped while I tried to find out if you were hurt further. Edward followed while the others still didn't know what happened." There was a surge of joy knowing Emmett had come when he was needed, followed closely by a wave of anger at Edward's escape. Then she turned to other topics.

"The pack?"

"Three or more check on you daily. They'll be happy you're up."

"And the Volturi?"

"You handled that extremely well. Aro and the others are here, with Caius and the rest due to arrive tonight. Would you like to hunt?"

"Sure."

"Now you need to decide what diet. Whatever it is I've got your personal guard coming. Which has, by the way, doubled to include Emmett, Jane and Alec, and Felix. Aro meant what he said about your protection."

"What do Peter and Charlotte hunt?"

"Murderers, rapists, the kind of humans who aren't human."

"Sounds good to me. I have to stay, can you handle it without me?"

"Reluctantly, but yes. Be careful."

"You're the newborn with a large price on her head who also happens to be next in line for the Volturi throne."

"And you're the one person anyone could take that could truly hurt me."

"How are you doing it?"

"What?"

"Controlling yourself. You're no average newborn."

"I had previous knowledge. And you're helping. Besides, I already went through newborn wolf." She pressed her lips against mine firmly. It took everything I had not to take her then and there. But she needed to hunt, and we had a fight to prepare for.

"Peter!" He came in. "You and her guard take her to Port Angeles. Find her some criminals to drain."

"With pleasure. She'll be safe with us Milord." Peter took her hand. I knew she would be. If anyone knew how to help a newborn, it was Peter and Charlotte. The Volturi three were protecting their princess, their heir.

"She better be." I gave her another kiss before letting her leave with her guards. Aro and Marcus joined me, followed closely by Carlisle and Esme.

"She's awake." No shit Sherlock.

"Yeah. She's hunting. For now I need the fighters that are here training. Carlisle, Esme, lead the remaining Volturi to the baseball field."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm the only one allowed on the Quileute lands. I'm going to inform the pack." I

ran for the boundary line and beyond. I heard two wolves, Jared and Paul, close in behind me. They knew I wouldn't leave Bella while she turned. Two minutes later I emerged from the trees to find Emily, Sam, Jake, and another woman on the porch.

"She's awake."

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Not like I expected. She calm, controlled. She's out with her guard hunting."

"Right. What diet?"

"It's human, but not like most human drinkers."

"Explain."

"Peter and Charlotte hunt the humans who do more harm than good. The kind who kill, kidnap, rape. Bella will probably save more lives than harm."

"What is the situation with your leaders?"

"Bella has been chosen as the heir to the throne so they won't harm us. The Cullens won't cross them. The only wild card is you." Paul growled.

"He means no disrespect. It was a well thought discussion. Some of us believed the truce was void." He glared at Jake and the other woman. "All those who had met you and listened to you both, however, knew what was right. It was a Cullen who bit her, however from what I observed she was not acting in Cullen mentality, but from her own madness."

"I agree. I plan on punishing her for that personally. Bella is my mate. Alice has taken away whatever brief humanity she had. But Bella and I will continue. Knowing Alice she will get into a position that will allow her to finish what she started."

"Started?"

"If not for Bella and Emmett's actions Alice would surely have killed her. In fact I believe she used the same technique she used on Jacob when she turned on top of him to break his grip on her shoulder. But the venom had started to move, stopping Bella from moving to defend herself. Emmett pinned Alice while I checked on Bella. Unfortunately I trained her a little too well. She broke free of Emmett and disappeared. Now I have a feeling Alice won't be satisfied with changing Bella. She wants her dead. Forever."

"The pack will stand beside her. She was one of us. She is forever a part of my family."

"You were the first people she asked about after she remembered what happened."

"I'm pleased she thinks so much of us."

"So who is the woman?" Something pinched Sam's eyes. Guilt poured off him.

"Leah Clearwater. She was my girlfriend before I met Emily. The imprinting doesn't always consider previous relationships. She phased yesterday morning, which is why I wasn't there to check on Bella. We would all like to come over and meet your leaders and Bella." My phone rang. I pulled it out.

"What's up Peter?"

"We've discovered Bella's gifts, at least the start of them."

"Talk."

"Well, she can still phase. But also the mental shield she began with has evolved and grown. She can create a physical shield as well as absorb gifts that come into contact with either; the original owner still has them, but so does she."

"Whoa."

"Exactly. An immeasurable help. However we don't know how she'll react to the shield Victoria has."

"How'd you find this?"

"Five newborns cornered us outside Seattle. We're on our way to feed soon. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Great. I'll have the pack there to meet Aro. They'll be happy about Bella's first power."

"I'm sure. Later bro." I hung up.

"Well Sam, you'll be happy about this. Apparently Bella can still phase." His eyes were wide.

"What?"

"Yeah. And anyone that tries to attack gets blocked and any gift gets absorbed. Our chances just went up by a mile."

"Should we be at your house in ten minutes?"

"Deal."

**Next chapter is Bella's hunt. Review please! More reviews means more inspiration from my fans for better chapters.**


	7. Author's note Next Ch up soon

Hey peeps! Hey, this isn't an update, sorry. That'll be n the next couple of days. I've got a question that you can help me to answer. In Chapter 6 we mentioned the newborn shield. How will Bella's react? Will the shields counter-act leaving their owners immune to each other's powers? Will there be no effect on Bella? Or will the shield get to her when she tries to test it? You guys have a say in this. It won't be a vote, I still get the final say, but your input will help me make the right decision.  
Update soon, I promise Ichigome.  
PS. GO TEAM JASPER 


	8. Chapter 7 Hunt

**Bella's hunt. I put Peter's explanation first so it wouldn't seem redundant. I felt t better to hear the conclusion and then the back story of what happened.**

** Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams. Thanks SM for giving us inspiration for our fanfictions.**

**3****rd**** Person**

Seven vampires neared Seattle around midday. They were all watching the graceful heiress, Bella. It was her first hunt and they were taking her into the heart of a human city. It was time to see what she could do.

BPOV

I felt weird so far from my mate, who hadn't been twenty feet from me outside school. But it felt right to run. Now I understood how Edward and Jasper never crashed into things. What should have been a blur looked like I was staring at something under a microscope. I felt unbreakable as I nearly was. Five scents assaulted me. I saw my guard had gotten into a defensive position. Five vampires, their eyes brighter than any I'd seen before. I felt another wall build up inside me.

"Captain! Newborns?"

"Yes Ma'am. Two are gifted; three are not. One on the right is a telepath. One the far left in back is a shape-shifter." They charged, crazed bloodlust rolling off them. Suddenly they froze, blue ripples extending as far back as five feet behind us and on all sides in a bubble.

"Any of you have a power I don't know about?"  
"That one's you Milady." Jane said.

"Let's test this out. I saw the two with powers continue to pound at the shield.

"I can't hear their thoughts!" The telepath snarled. The shape-shifter tried to become a mole and dig underneath. Back above ground she cursed.

"It's not a dome, it's a sphere. No way under or around it." I felt energy flowing into me.

_What do we do? These three can't fight worth a damn. Those powers of Renaldi's and Pietro are all we have._

"And now I have it. Mary, I presume." I knew I was right. That second wall inside me confirmed it. I could block their powers and absorb them. They were locked up tight.

"Alec, I want their senses cut off. Felix, Jane, Emmett, and Charlotte keep an eye on them and watch for more. Actually, Alec, on my signal release the telepath. Jane and Peter, interrogation. I'll work on reading his mind." I let the physical shield down do that the newborns could charge. Once more they stopped. They lay on the ground with no way out. I pointed out the telepath. "That one." Peter and Jane dragged him forward.

"Peter, do you get anything?"

"He's relatively high ranking in her army. It's her third in command Pietro. He knows quite a bit. His telepathy can dig through a mind and find what he wants."

"Good." I began. On the outside there were just flashes of a face. A young girl named Bree who was one of Victoria's "Special cases." Then there was Riley, Victoria's second mate and right hand man, the shield. They were on the move. Victoria had said to call them when they were done hunting for a location. She had twenty-five. The second part of the hunting trip was to gather five human recruits. She wanted an even number of relatively good tacticians and muscle. "Alec, put him back under." Suddenly I felt him think something very maddening towards me. I shook with rage. I knew the face well fro Jasper's description of the witch who had turned him. MARIA! My body fell away, leaving a snarling wolf in its place. I looked him dead in the eyes and planted a little thought in his head.

_If you think for one minute I would hesitate to kill you then you are sorely mistaken. Quiet your thoughts while you're still alive. _I looked up at Peter.

"We brought an extra set of clothes in case your were damaged during the hunt. It's not uncommon. Charlotte, help her out." I went with Charlotte around the corner of a building. Once I was dressed I rejoined my companions.

"Keep the telepath alive. Kill the others." My eyes were hard.

"What did he show you?"

"Char, Peter, this affects you as much as Jasper. Victoria isn't alone. She has Maria with her." The two in question snarled.

"The bitch recruited Maria?" Charlotte looked enraged.

"Yeah. Felix and Alec, you'll stay here with the telepath. Keep him under. I'll be back soon." With the remainder of my guard I tracked a young girl's scream, found a five year old being carried by a man of about 30. I leaped, Jane beside me. She took the child while I enjoyed my first meal. Hot blood soaked my throat, soothing the burns. I dropped the body and faced the child. She looked at me; I had an idea. I extended my mind looking for and finding her mother's face. I vanished then returned in the spitting image of her mother.

"Hello Lizzie Frizzy!" I used her mother's nickname for her.

"Mama? I had a terrible dream."

"It's okay, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep." She was snoring soon. Her home was close by. I carried her to her bed, tucked her in, and left.

"That was interesting."

"She was so young. Now she'll be fine with her parents. At her age a dream is just that, a dream. Next target?"

"You guys will like this one. Gang on 3rd. Plenty to go around." Peter led us to a large warehouse nearby. About fifteen humans were talking about a big job. They were planning to kidnap the daughter of a major CEO for ransom. I exchanged a look with Jane. We gave each other sly grins.

"Wanna have a little fun?" Jane grinned in response. "We'll call you down. The way these thugs are talking this girl is an innocent thirteen yr. old child. Let's give them a little scare." I pulled forward the hood of the black robe Jane had handed me, only a shade darker than hers. _Traditional for the royal family, and a bit of fun during hunts at time, she'd said._

"As you wish Milady." We walked up to the door. We each placed one hand on each of the doors, pushed. Dust swirled around us as we stepped in. The men looked up, eyes shifting between shock, anger, and fear. I imagined how we must look: two young girls in flowing robes with glowing red eyes surrounded by a haze of dust who just opened a heavily locked door without any sign of effort.

"Hello boys." Jane lifted back her hood, revealing her pale skin.

"They look delicious." I smiled at them, letting my teeth graze over my lips, which I knew were full and red.

"Indeed. Simply perfect." She let the words slur.

"Who the hell are you bitches?" One man said, stepping forward to glare at us.

"Oh my. I think he means to threaten us."

"Perhaps we should call the men."

"Oh boys! Dinner." Suddenly the others appeared. "Remember, two each. Leave the extras for the others. We'll let our prisoner have the last one." We were finished in a minute.

"That was the best hunt in my life." Jane laughed as we carried our unconscious gifts for the guys.

"Sister." Alec greeted her before bowing to me.

"Relax you guy, I'm just Bella for you two." Jane gave me a hug. Truthfully I felt motherly toward her. She and Alec had been 14 when they were turned. Aro had taken the in. "You know, after this whole thing's over I'd like you two to stay with me and Jasper." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really." I pulled her close. The boys finished their meal and the newborn had been woke log enough to eat. "Peter, call Jasper, but don't mention Maria. That can wait until I'm there to keep him calm."

"Agreed."

"Let's head home." I looked at the man who tried to stop us. He would regret it soon. My mate wasn't the forgiving type. Neither was I.


	9. Chapter 8 Judgement Passed

**AN/ Heya, Chapter 8's up. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't worry, Angela will be back and playing soon, I promise. Two chapters tops. **

**Disclaimer: If any of us here owned Twilight, would we be writing these fanfictions? Although it would be interesting if Stephanie Meyer was secretly continuing the story on the site.**

BPOV

I reached home, my guard dragging the unaware newborn through the yard. Jasper met us in front. My uncles were all there.

"Bella." I went into Jasper's open arms.

"Babe, Peter didn't mention one thing on the phone. It was better said in person. I leaned up and whispered what we'd learned. He froze. Roared. My arms went around his neck as I focused on him. "Love? Look at me. She will not get to either of us. And she will not survive the fight. You and I will ensure that for what she did to you." I kept talking to him, coaxing Jasper back to us. In a few minutes I was merely wrapped up in my mate's arms. He kissed my jaw, my neck, my shoulder. "We need to talk to the elders." I looked past him at the three men in robes that matched my own Thirty or so others garbed in different shades of gray gathered close.

"My dear Isabella." Aro came forward, grasping my hand.

"Uncles."

"Bella child, you are the spitting image of Anna Marie. Although Caius isn't your blood uncle as we are, he is still our brother."

"How are you all related?"

"My older sister Didyme married Marcus Caius joined us some time later. It was Didyme and I's younger sister who began your family. Once we found descendents of Anna still walked the earth we began to protect them. You never saw us but we were always there my child." He answered with fluidness. I stepped from Jasper's embrace but the second I was free, I was pulled into one from my new family. Esme held me close for a minute before Carlisle took her place.

"Hey Bella." Embry stood with three of the pack. I saw Jared, Paul, and Jake.

"Hey guys." Now I shrunk back slightly.

"Don't worry. Jasper came over and explained everything. Sam's met with Aro and we've come to an agreement."

"Now, who is the young newborn in captivity?" Aro asked.

"We were attacked by five of Victoria's newborns outside the city. It's where I discovered my powers. We killed off the others. This one was older. A telepath, I took his power. He still has it, but I do as well."

"You've become telepathic?"

"I can also shape-shift. These are both due to my shield. It absorbs powers without stealing them."

"Fascinating." I had an idea.

"Indeed." I stared back at him, looking exactly like him. He stood gaping. I smiled, morphed into Caius, then back to me.

"Astonishing. A true Queen you will make my dear. Let it be known to all," Aro turned to include all that were present, "that Bella is to be treated as the princess she is. And her mate stands beside her of equal status. Protect her well Jasper. I have ruled for three thousand years. I hope to, soon, stand down. At this time Bella will ascend the throne as a Volturi Queen." He looked at me. I bowed my head in honor.

"I am honored, my Lord and Uncle. I hope I can live up to your expectations." He lifted my head, turned to our captive. "He is Victoria's third in command. But he does not know where they are. She didn't want to make the decision. There was, as she said it, no reason to risk being caught in another's mind. Her second in command, Riley is the shield. She has taken him as a mate. Maria is helping her to train her newborns. They will be formidable."

"Of course they will Bella. But we are the Volturi. She will not find us an easy target. Though it has been some time, even I am a skilled fighter." Aro said. I didn't doubt him. I nodded.

"Perhaps my gift will shed a hair more light on this debacle."

"Aro has the power to see every thought you've ever had." Jasper said. "Although your talent would most likely block his. It's very useful in ruling."

"Indeed. There is no way to know your people like knowing what they do."

"Then please, see what else you can find." My uncle touched the captive's hand, eyes closed in thought.

"All he knows is what you found. She hasn't decided where else to go yet. She keeps Riley with her so that she can hide effectively. She knows the risk of rushing things."

"Then we may have time."

"Yes."

"Good. Jasper." I leaned back, soothing him. He was still furious with the prospect of Maria. "You know more about this than most. What do we do?"

"Cullens." Jasper said. The four remaining strode forward. "Call anyone you can. Siobhan, Amun, Tanya." He said behind a mouth full of distaste. I would ask later. "Tell them we need help now."

"Yes sir." Carlisle stepped back.

"Emmett, continue to be on Bella's guard. She wants us all dead, but Bella is the one she wants most. "

"Agreed. No one gets near my baby sis without going through me." Emmett stepped closer.

"I'd like to join Bella's personal guard as well." Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"Bella?" I looked at them both. I saw hope and plea in Rosalie's eyes.

"If you really want to. I always had the feeling you wanted to avoid me."

"I knew you would be one of two things if you spent time with us. Changed or dead. This isn't a life i would have chosen. And you didn't deserve to die. I hoped that, since you showed no sign of fear towards the others, I might be able to scare you off. No such luck. But I'm proud to have you as a sister."

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Family call me Rose."

"Welcome to the guard Rose." I was now being flanked by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Master?" Jane seemed uncertain. She met my gaze. I nodded, smiling.

"Yes Jane?"

"After this battle is over, I would like to remain with the Princess."

"As would I." Alec said.

"Bella?" Wow, everyone kept looking at me.

"I would love for them to stay. Jane is a wonderful girl. Alec is a wonderful boy. They were so young. I feel protected of them."

"Their story is indeed somber. It was during the werewolf epidemic of the ninth century. These, mind you, were true Children of the Moon, not your fortunate comrades. they could not control their rage, nor themselves. A pack of three, quite rare, ravaged their house. Villagers found the children hours later. Their powers were already evident and their family was already being persecuted because of them. Finding them with three howling monsters, blood everywhere, and their parents' bodies ripped around them was the last straw. Jane had just been mounted on the pyre when Alec let go of his hold on the wolves, unleashing them on the town. He freed his sister. That's when we arrived. We had already begun the extinction of their kind. One of my guards fell prey to the blood on the twins' bodies. It took a few of us to pry him off. Jane had been bitten. I bit Alec. One touch said they would never survive apart. They've been our most prized since they came. They will benefit well from your guidance."

"I'll love looking after them." They raced to my side, nearly knocking me over. They were over a millennium old, but in that moment they looked like the twelve year olds they really were. I held them close. "I told you it would work out. Now, anything else Jasper?"

"Yeah. Your guard is settled, now we need to decide a few other things. Sam, this is where you come in. We need to decide on the boundary line."

"I've been thinking about that. Japer, you are free to come and go. Bella, you too. And since I know you won't be coming alone, Cullens and your guard can come, but only with one of you two."

"Sounds good. Depending on the battle, when and where, we may need to adjust that later. But for now it'll work."

"Bella, do you think you can come down tomorrow? Emily misses you."

"I'll be there."

"Oh yeah, and you're still in the pack if you wish."

"How else am I gonna keep Jake from tearing my family apart."

"I have no idea. That's one of the lesser reasons why." The newborn, identified earlier as Pietro's phone rang. Peter looked up at me, indicated I should answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella." I froze. One voice I never wanted to hear again unless it was on the battlefield and I was hearing her beg for mercy. Alice.

**Cliff hanger peoples. What will Alice have to say to Bella? I'll update soon. I have a school dance and a midterm grade report to handle so it might not be until the weekend. Respond and review! **


	10. Chapter 9 Blame

Alice. I gritted my teeth. Jasper snapped to my side. I held up one finger. Bella darling, I saw you were still alive. You should be grateful. I gave you what you wanted. You're a vampire."  
"If you think that excuses you you're insane."  
"I was hoping your heart would give out. Curses on Emmett for stopping me. But I'm disappointed. I thought, with your history, that you would become a vegetarian. Carlisle must be so disappointed." Alice seemed to pout.

"I'm sure he's more upset about you. First you betray Jasper's trust. He would have done anything for you. Then you attack me, someone they count as family. And now, let me guess. You joined Victoria and Maria."

"Clever girl." Alice laughed. I saw the looks of horror on Esme and Carlise's faces. He asked for the phone. I nodded. "Alice."

"Daddy dearest."

"Don't daddy me. I'm appalled. Bella was exactly right about my feelings. I'd rather she kill humans than see you betray us like this. You won't be spared for this."

"Yes I will. It's you fools who won't be spared. Put Bella back on. What was your point in calling me? Just a little gift. There's a few people who want to talk to you. Here's exhibit A.

"Bella? Bella?" I couldn't move or breathe. Daddy? I sank to my knees.

"Dad, how old was I when I stopped coming back during the summer?" I had to be sure.

"12. Bella what's goi-" He screamed.

"Poor Charlie. He's gone now. One more person who died because of you. Now, our second treat."

"Bella?" Renee.

"Mom? How old was I when you left Charlie?"

"Three. What does that have to do with anything?" Then she shrieked. I fell to the ground, clutching the phone. The others seemed like they were trying to get inside but they couldn't.

"Two down, one to go. Now we have one more person. This one won't die yet. I want you to see her and know what you did."

"Bella?" This one was worse. I'd dealt with knowing something could happen to my parents before. But I'd never in my worst nightmares imagined that Angela would be dragged into my creepy life. "

"Angela?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Who are these people?"

"I promise, I'll get you out of this. Just hold on."

"Okay Bells. I trust you. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Not as sorry as those bitches are going to be."

"Seriously, who would want to cross you?"

"Victoria. Maria. Alice. To name a few."

"I saw Alice and Edward here."

"Long story they want me dead. Alice didn't kill me a few days ago and she want the job done. Do you know where you are?"

"I'll answer that. We're in Indianapolis You come alone or we will kill very fucking one of you. You will watch your friends burn." Victoria's voice was higher pitched than I expected, like a baby's.  
"I'll come. Please put Angela back on."

"Okay, seriously creeped. What's this about?"

"It's complicated. I'm coming. Bye Angela."

"Okay now act like you're just furious with me. Angela isn't here."

I reigned my shield in.  
"You BITCH! You'll burn for what you've done." I dropped my phone, ending the call. I was still on the ground.  
What happened? Jasper pulled me closer. I dry sobbed into his shoulder. It was all too much.

"Charlie and Renee. They're dead. She killed them." Snarls filled the air.

"It really was them this time. I asked them questions, they answered. My parents are dead!" I felt others come close. Jane and Alec touched my shoulders. I pulled them to us. It was an hour before I moved again.

"Jane, Alec, could you come with me? I need to think." We were gone.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?"

"You don't have to call me that. You're family now."

"Please, tell us."

"You're right. There is something. But you have to promise me that no one else will know. We'd never make it if they knew what we were planning."

"Agreed."

"They had a third prisoner. The only normal human I was ever really friends with. Angela Webber. She's still alive. I have to rescue her. But if Jasper find out, it's over. He'd never let me go.

"We'll come."

"Thanks you two. We'll leav in an hour. I have a few people to talk to."

"Of course."  
"Jane, do you think you could help me learn to fight?" "Sure." We practiced for another hour. They were great teachers. When we go back, Rose hurried to my side.  
"BELLA! Where have you been?"  
"I've been with Jane and Alec. I just needed some space. I just heard my parents murdered."  
"Jasper's over there. You mght wanna go see him."  
"Thanks." Jasper looked up as I approached. It only took a second for him to register my presence before his lips were crushed to mine. I sighed So much had happened. In two weeks I had found Jasper and been attacked by my vampire slut of a sister. I had become a vampire princess and effectively adopted two children. Today I heard my parents screamed as they were killed. My fingers twisted their way through Jasper's hair His hands were on my hips, pulling me even closer. i didn't want to stop. But I had things to do. I pulled back.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know. I've gotta talk to Embry about something." The boy in question nodded to me. "Embry, come with me." Once we were far enough away I began o whisper. He would hear me. "I'm leaving tonight. I'll be back. But soething else happened."  
"What? Why?"  
"They have a human prisoner. Angela Webber."  
"A normal human?'  
"SHe hasn't been turned. I have to save her. She's the only human I ever really liked."  
"Does Jasper know?"  
"No. Jane and Alec are coming with me. No one else."  
"Okay. Why are you telling me?"  
"Someone who knows has to stay here. Just trust me. I don't trust them not to plan something when they know I'm coming."  
"Okay. I think I can keep it from the others. Good luck Bells."  
"Thanks. You only have to hide t for a few hours after we leave. Long enough for us to get the head start we need." Back with the others I talked with Esme and Carlisle. "Are you okay?"  
"As okay as I can be expected to be."  
"Alice will pay for this.  
"Yes she will. Things between us were already shaky when we left here. They only got worse. But I never expected her to join Victoria." Carlisle said.  
"Where did we go wrong with both of them?"  
"It wasn't your fault. Alice made her own choices. So did Edward. We have to move past this. We'll never make it through if we don't."  
"You truly are wise beyond your years. Edward was a century older than you and is choices are highly in question."  
"You guys helped me out when I needed it. That means alot to me."  
"You're a daughter to us. What kind of parents would we be if we left you all alone?" Esme hugged me. I held her tightly. Renee had always been more of a close friend than a mother. She was too erratic, unpredictable. Esme was the motherly figure I'd wanted. Nw she was the one I needed. We talked about this and that, what she'd been doing before they came back, a few of Emmetts more extravegant pranks, etc. Soon Jane came over.  
"Hey, wanna see how far we can extend that shield?"  
"Might be cool to copy yours and Alec's power too."  
"Right."  
"Later. Thanks Esme." I stood with Jane. It was time.  
Three hourse later...  
We were out of Washington. My phone had rung several times.  
"If they call again you'll have to answer. Remember Embry can't keep him fron chasing after you forever."  
"I know." Just then he called. I answered.  
"Hello?" As if I didn't know who it was, or why he was calling. Jasper was not happy.  
"Where the hell are you? What happened? Esme said you left with Jane and didn't come back."  
"Jazz, I know you're not too pleased right now. I'll be back in three days tops. I need to do something. If I told you then you would have stopped me. I love you.  
"Bella. Come back to me."  
"I will. But not yet. I'll be back soon. Jane and Alec are both with me. I have their powers as well as my shiedl, telepathy, and shape-shifting. We'll be fine."  
"You better be. I love you darlin."  
"Love you to, my Major." I replaced my phone.  
"That went well."  
"Better than I thought."  
"Remeber, Alice is the one who can see the future. We had no sure way to know what he was gonna say."  
"We had a pretty good idea. He'll be livid when I get back."  
"Not as bad as if you didn't go to save Angela. Then you'd be livid. With yourself."  
"Thanks. So, I was thinking. Eventually we'll have to move so as not to attract attention. Do you guys wanna be my relatives or my kids?"  
"Let's go with kids. It's easier."  
"I'm gglad to be your mother. I don't know what'll happen to the Cullens and us after this. Our coven would be fairly large. Peter and Charlotte want to satay with us. You two, and the Cullens. That's about ten of us. Ten gorgeous people who don't change. It's a bit much. The Cullens might decide to go their own way. We're not even the same diet."  
"That does make it hard. But as long as you'll have us, we're here."  
"Good to know." We ran in silence for several hourse. It was around midday when we reached the outkirts of the city. "I have to call them."  
"Bella, you're here. I'm surprised." Victoria laughed.  
"Not the first time I've escaped Jasper to find a vampire who wants me dead."  
"Indeed. Well, one of my older newborns will escort you to me. Oh, and bring your precious children. They'll be delihtful."  
It was only ten minutes before the newborn, young girl of about 15 approached with two others, males.

"Bella Swan."  
"Victoria. Alice. Edward."  
"So you've recovered from my parting words?"  
"Nothing affects me less. I have my own distractions."  
"A pack of mutant slime. A man so scarred by his past that no one but the wekest and most desperate of women harlots would consider him." Edward smiled.  
"Insult him again and I'll-"  
"Ah ah ah. Bree darlin, bring the girl." Angela was lying beaten on the ground. Bruises decorated her arms, scratches adorned every par of her skin.  
"ANGELA!" I looked at her. "Bella?" I'd never heard her so weak. There was no strength in her tone. I was looking at my friend. She was hurt because of me, but also because of Victoria. Charlie and Renee were dead because of me, but also because of Vctoria. I threw out my power. My vision blurred, scarlet everywhere. I would save her.


	11. Chapter 10 Reunion

Yo what's up? I'm doing Jane's point of view here. Oh, someone pm'd me about Jane's history. Look at the wiki. They were born human around 800 AD. Their powers got people suspicious. Aro had been watching them. He wanted to wait until they were old enough to turn, already had the immortal children debacle. They had just begun to burn Jane when the Volturi saved them. The pain she felt while burning became the focus of her powers.

Jane's POV

Bella was beyond furious. For the first time I saw her as a newborn vampire, not just my princess and mother. Even without the God of War's powers I could see the pure and untainted rage. I felt it too, though not as potent. Never, in my twelve hundred years had I seen such criminal abuse. I killed humans for their life's blood. But I never abused my meal. I made it quick. This young woman was beaten within inches, no, millimeters of her life. Victoria had ensured that no blood was spilled. She must have wanted her alive when Bella arrived. Bella threw out her shield. Somehow, Alec, Angela and I weren't affected by it. She must, in her rage, still know we were on her side. Victoria tried to get back at Bella. I set my glare on her. She screamed.

"It's been a few centuries, but I remember you, Victoria. We let you live the last time. But after this you're free game. Poor Anne. I have my priorities today, but soon, very soon you'll be joining her." I picked up the girl. She was muttering something I couldn't understand. Bella was frozen in her rage. Alec was trying to restrain her. Right now even she might not be safe. We had to get back to Jasper with Bella safe and sound.

"Bella!" She looked at me.

"I am the General. Silence." Bella continued to fight. Four newborns were on the ground before Angela whimpered. Bella finally snapped to.

"Angela's safe. Let's go Mom." I pleaded with her. Her eyes cleared when I called her Mom. I was glad something worked.

"I have to get my parents' bodies." Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Of course she would want them.

"Alec, we can't protect everyone."

"We don't have to. Look:" I looked back at Angela. She was healed, mostly. She looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Bella's."

"Okay. Help me stand." I placed her on her feet. Her voice had gotten louder. I began to understand what she'd been barely breathing earlier. It was Welsh. My early history.

"Yma yn y tawel o'r dydd,

Galwaf ar fy mrodyr,

Mae'r cylch yn cael ei dorri,

Heal ei hanfod wedi'i ddwyn

Yr wyf yn atolwg y ddefod hynafol

I faddau fy fy methiant

Ac yn dod i mi amddiffyn.

Yr wyf yn sefyll cyn fy chwiorydd,

Ni fyddai Pwy, yr wyf yn gwybod, yn dod i ben

Mae'r gwaith o chwilio am hynafiaid a gollwyd

Dewch i mi eu ffurf derfynoll

Ac achub ni rhag y rheini sy'n

A fyddai ceisio gwneud i ni niwed

Erbyn y p?er o dri

Fel yr wyf archddyfarniad

Fel yr wyf yn

A chyda niwed i neb

Brycheuyn ei wneud

Efallai felly y bydd" I mentally translated it to myself.

Here in the calm of day,

I call upon my brothers,

The circle is broken,

Heal its stolen essence

I beseech the ancient rite

To forgive my my failure

And bring unto me protection.

I stand before my sisters,

Who would not, I know, cease

The search for ancestors lost

Bring to me their final form

And save us from these who

Would attempt to do us harm

By the power of three

As I decree

As I will

And with harm to none

Mote it be done

So may it be."

What was this girl child? Fire flew from her fingertips. All who had been standing in Bella's way were pushed aside. She looked shaken, but Alec guided her to where two human bodies were sprawled across the ground. Bella held them tenderly. The woman was in Alec's arms. A second human , who Bella seemed to recognize, was also unconscious in Bella's grip.

"Bella, we need to go home."

"Let's go." Angela had passed out from the magic. The three of us raced with all we had until we reached South Dakota.

"What happened? I kept flickering in and out."Bella seemed uncertain.

"I think we met the Goddess of War, General."

"General?"

"At one point you said you were the general."

"Then Angela was hurt, and you called me Mom."

"I didn't think." My eyes were down.

"It's okay. I'm fine with it. Now I have a mate who will not be happy to hear about this. I'd better call him."

"Bella?" His voice could be heard from the phone.

"Jasper."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in South Dakota. We're coming home. Jasper, she had Angela. And Phil, my step dad. They're alive. I couldn't leave Angela, or Phil when I found him. I'm bringing them back. I also have my parents so they can have a proper burial. I'll be home soon."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

"I'll see you soon. Love ya darlin."

"Love you Jazz." Bella reluctantly hung up the phone. Any human could see the distance was affecting her.

"Hey, we're almost there. An hour tops."

"Thanks Jane. It's just so much."

"I know. Come on Mom, let's go home." She smiled. I liked calling her Mom. The Wives weren't much for maternal comfort. Nor were any of the Volturi women for that matter. They always had something to prove.

In the not too distant future...

Jasper's POV

I had been pacing through the ground ever since she left. Then she called and said she had gone on a rescue mission. That was definitely her personality.

"They're back!" Rosalie called. Three vampires pushed through the trees with four human bodies in their arms. Two were dead. The others were unconscious. I ran to Bella but she held a hand up. I stared.

"Rosalie, please take the bodies." Right. She wasn't rejecting me, just putting one of the living humans out of harm's way. The instant they weren't in our way I crushed her to me. She threw her arms behind me. When my lips touched hers I felt bursts of emotion. There was love, joy, excitement, and need. But in the back there were also vengeance, rage, and hate. We stood together for a minute or two before she looked away. Phil was just starting to wake up. She was buy his side instantly.

"Phil?" She barely whispered. He didn't hear her.

"Louder, he doesn't have our senses."

"Phil?" She said a little louder.

"Bella? What happened?"

"It's complicated." She laughed. What an understatement. "I think we need to talk. We weren't prepared for this."

"For what?" He was clueless.

"I guess we should just say it and see what happens. I'm a vampire." He took one look at her pale, flawless face and passed right back out. "I do think that went rather well. You should have seen his face when I told him I had my first boyfriend." She laughed and we couldn't help but join in. Typical Angel, making everything into a positive situation.

**Heya guys, as Jane said, the spell Angela used was in Welsh. And I figured since I killed off Charlie I needed a new "father" to freak out with the freaky truth, so I made a decision to include Phil. He's not Charlie, but he is a sort of father-figure who really cares about Bella. Read, review, and enjoy! Thanks to all my readers for keeping me inspired. Hey, I just got my first readers in the Isle of Man, which has special meaning to me because one of my ancestors, Miles Standish of the Mayflower originated from there. It's nice to get back to some old family history. Thanks again to everyone.**


	12. Chapter 11 Witch's Tale

BPOV

I sat next to my mate on the white couch in the Cullen house. My step dad was sitting there with his hands clenched.

"Let me get this straight. Shortly after you cam here you found out that the Cullens were vampires and you started dating one of them?"  
"Ironically the vampire wasn't the worst part of that decision." Jasper and I shared a smile. Definitely not the worst part. More like the best.

"Said vampire dumps you, leaves you in the woods and a few months later you find that you can shape-shift into a giant wolf."

"Quileute heritage."

"Then your ex's brother shows up and you start dating. Not too much time before you find out you're vampire royalty, even though you were still mostly human?"

"It's complicated."

"Then your boyfriend's ex wife tries to kill you and you become a vampire."

"Yeah."

"And that creepy redhead chick is creating an army of newborn, faster and stronger vampires to kill you and your entire vampire family just because your family killed her mate? And that woman Maria is helping her?"

"That pretty much sums it up. Now I think I should make some introductions." I stood, ready to point out each member. "This is Jasper, my guy." They shook hands, Phil rather stiffly. "My uncles Marcus and Aro and their brother Caius." I wasn't sure how I felt about that last one. He seemed so interesting and yet so cold. "Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, the other Cullens who are still around. The two exes got 86'd some time ago."

"Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for being there for Bella." Phil seemed to regain some of his confidence.

"She's a daughter to us. Even when Edward left her, we never stopped missing her. We vampires don't change often, but when we do it's irreversible. Bella was one of those changes. We'd never be the same without her. She truly is a gem."

"Next, Jane and Alec." So far they hadn't left the corner. "Come on kids, he won't bite." Jane smiled and came to my side.

"Very funny Mom." Alec laughed softly. I ruffled his hair and pulled him closer.

"Mom?" Phil looked confused.

"Though most of us, excepting Aro, Marcus, and I, aren't related by blood, we all have our families. I took in the twins about four days ago. They're my family. It actually took Jane calling me Mom for the first time to snap me out of general mode." Peter's head shot up.

"General mode?"

"It's like the Major and Jasper. I've just got the general."

"Right. Continue."

"Thanks. And this is Peter and Charlotte, old friends of Jasper."  
"You've made a lot of friends here Bells. More so ever than in Phoenix."

"Phil, now that you know, things will be a lot harder."

"Why?"

"There are rules about this secret. Humans aren't supposed to know. Normal ones that is."

"You calling me normal?"

"Compared to the people I know? Dude, you're the only one without freaky powers in this whole place."

"What about the other girl, Angela?"

asked Peter.

"I wouldn't call her normal." Jane remembered the scene.

"Or say she didn't have freaky powers."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Bella was trying to get to the bodies while Alec and I were trying to figure out how to protect both of them from the newborns. Then Angela started chanting in Welsh."

"Welsh?" Aro asked.

"I'd know it anywhere. When she finished her chant the newborns were thrown back by a fire that didn't burn them. Bella gathered the bodies and found Phil. Angela fell asleep but her wounds were healing themselves. Then we came back." I only remembered bits of this, the flashing flames, the newborns being hurled away from me.

"Thanks to all of you for saving me." There she stood. "And I think you deserve to know, Bella. I'm a witch."

"What?"  
"A witch. They do exist. My brother and I had strong witch powers, but ours were undeveloped and unpracticed. It was bad enough without actively showing our powers." Jane looked so sad. I held her close, stroking her blond hair.

"It's okay sweetie. They can't hurt you now. Even if they tried, they'd never get within ten miles."

"Thanks. Please, continue Angela." Alec nodded. I saw the venom pool in his eyes.

"Right. I began to see my powers when I was five. My mom knew. The women in our family have an interesting history. One of us went mad with her visions. She killed her brothers and all others in their generation except for my great-grandmother Cynthia. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon. They sent her away." I hissed. It couldn't be. I saw equal looks of shock on all the Cullen and Whitlock's faces.

"What?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Sorry. Go on Ange."

"When she saw me levitate for the first time, my mother was overjoyed. Father never knew. But then my mother died. I knew, even before they came to tell us. It was my seventh birthday. I opened her gift and read the letter. When the women in our family were seven we began to actively train in our powers. I found the box of books and spells buried outside. In the last eleven years I've been working hard. The one I used today was an improv spell. Basically I had to write it on the spot."

"It was good."

"I knew Bella was there and I could sense the truth when Jane said she was a friend of Bella's, I could see the bond between them. There were other bonds, but they were spread thin. Like she was far away from the person she needed to be with. One was stronger than the others." She looked at Jasper, his eyes locked on me, only occasionally flickering towards Angela. The magic was taxing, and I fainted soon after. You know the rest." Her arm was pulled tightly around herself.

"Oh Angie." I joined her on the stair, keeping her to me. Jane joined us, as did Esme and Rosalie. After a minute or two of Angela's tears and our own venom-filled eyes we pulled back. Somehow we ended up laughing. They guys looked a us like we were crazy.

"Did I miss something?" Emmett looked at us.

"Well, I can tell you one thing that you're missing to get this situation." Jane smirked.

"What?" Emmett looked nervous.

"One of your chromosomes is missing a leg." Now everyone was laughing as Emmett first processed the joke then joined in. Even Phil seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You certainly know how to pick your friends Bella."

"Okay, I think we all have to ask the big question here. Now that your stepfather knows, what will happen? I must confer with the members of the royal family alone. That will be Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Jane, Alec, Jasper, Bella, and I. Please, if we could have a moment alone?" Aro asked, his lilting voice carrying over the group.

"Phil, go with Carlisle." Soon it was just us.

"Master Aro, why were we included?" Jane asked.

"Because my dear, you have been adopted by the princess and heir to the throne. This makes you true family."

"Thank you Aro." Alec nodded.

"Well brothers, what do you think we should do?" Marcus inquired.

"He knows our secret, he is liability."

"Marcus?" Aro turned towards his brother-in-law.

"The bond between him and Bella is strong. He will not betray her. If he does remain alive, we can count on his silence."

"We could give him the option of being turned. But what do you think of this Bella?" They looked at me.

"I think we should give him the option. Killing him is absolutely out of the question."

"Jasper?"

"I think the more prudent question is when. If he agrees we must do it as soon as possible. We'll need the months to train him."

"Agreed. One more fighter with your training can do little but help" Aro said.

"Should we bring him in?"

"Yeah, we need this done right away." I glanced at my family. It hit me full in the face for the first time what I really was. I wasn't a pale, fragile human. I used to be. But then I became a werewolf, joined a pack. After that I found my mate in the most terrifying vampire of the South. Then I became a vampire, the Goddess of War. But through it all I was the same thing: Isabella Marie Swan, Heir of Volterra.


	13. Author's note 2

Hey peeps! Hey, this isn't an update, sorry. That'll be n the next couple of days. I've got a question that you can help me to answer. In Chapter 6 we mentioned the newborn shield. How will Bella's react? Will the shields counter-act leaving their owners immune to each other's powers? Will there be no effect on Bella? Or will the shield get to her when she tries to test it? You guys have a say in this. It won't be a vote, I still get the final say, but your input will help me make the right decision.  
Update soon, I promise Ichigome.  
PS. GO TEAM JASPER 


	14. Chapter 12 Newcomers and New Egos

**I am so sorry this took so long. I seriously have been booked straight for days. I have a concert to play in little over a week and practice has been constant. And I just turned 15 a couple weeks ago so that's been crazy. Here's the update and I promise the next one will be sooner than this was.**

**Disclaimer: Am I Stephainie Meyer? Last time I checked, no. So I guess I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Carlisle's POV...  
I watched my daughter stand beside her mate. I felt only a dark hatred for two I had called my own. She was tall and proud in her own way. There was a deep power in her. It came from being the descendant of a powerful family, the Volturi. She still wore the black robe that Jane had given her. Phil, my family has decided to offer you a choice. Bella said softly. What? We've decided to offer you immortality. The chance to be a vampire. Shock flickered across his eyes, only to be replaced by determination. Do it. Phil, you do realize it will mean an eternity of missing Renee. It will also mean an eternity of protecting what was most precious to her. Change me. Okay. Do you want to do it now? Yes. Carlisle? She looked at me.  
I'll do it. I've a decent amount of experience with human blood. I knelt beside him, biting his neck. The blood was rich, unlike that of the others I'd changed. He was a healthy man. I felt a speck of thirst but fought it, thinking of Bella. I pulled back. I can cut off his senses during the change. It will be painless. Alec offered. Gratitude shined in Bella's eyes as she nodded. Bella, you need space. I can feel it. Jasper touched her face. They left at once. I looked at Aro.  
She will be a good Queen. Aro said.  
She has been through so much. I am ashamed of Alice and Edward. How could they hurt them like this? I know old friend. The only thing keeping me here and not raging after them is this: if they had not been through what they have, they never would have found each other. True. She is my daughter as much as any. I love them both. Imagine our joy when we found the descendants of Ana Marie alive. It gave us new hope. This newborn army proves that it is not the right time to step down, but we are weary. Bella is young, but wise beyond those tender years. Indeed. Vampires these days are tireless and wild. We are our own worst threat. Even the werewolves did not cause the chaos our own kind do. Not even the immortal children were so crazy as this Victoria. Alice and Maria are truly mad as well. I am sorry I didn t notice her antics earlier. It was her vision that led us to leave. She said Bella would soon die if we remained. We loved her as our own and could not bear the idea. Clearly she was lying. With Edward at her side we had no way of knowing she was being untruthful. It is not your fault love. Esme put her arms around me. She was everything I needed in my life. I looked at her and kissed her passionately. What would I do without her?

JPOV We ran for miles before she stopped. Bella was dry sobbing against a tree, her hair falling past her face. I held her close, pouring my love for her into the storm of emotions.  
I m here darlin . Just breathe. What would I do without you? I m not sure. Maybe meet a werewolf wrestle some grizzlies? Sounds fun. She turned catching my bottom lip. Her lust spiked. I ran my hands down her side stopping to lift her leg over my hip. My hair was caught in her hands holding me to her. It wasn t like other moments we d shared. She was unbreakable as I was. She leaned back to undo her cloak before brushing her lips over the scars on my neck. My shirt was gone, my chest now covered by her hands and lips. All the longing I d felt for her now climaxed into this sweet moment. I d wanted our first time to be somewhere other than the forest floor, but my woman had other ideas. Our clothes were discarded. I let my mouth explore her neck and shoulders before I reached her breasts, taking one taught nipple in my mouth. She moaned head tilted back. I loved everything about this woman. She was beautiful cunning talented and most of all; she was mine.

BPOV I was in ecstasy. The thrill of his touch was more, more than I could have hoped for in my new life. His fingers moved like lightening over my back, my hips, my thighs. Jasper, I need you. My head rolled back on my neck. It was hard to breathe, not that I needed to. Gods you re amazing. And you re mine. He fingered my clit making my breath hitch in pleasure. It took everything I had not to cum right there. I m all yours. He entered me slowly. After not even a minute we were both over the edge, falling with the other s name on our lips. His teeth bit into my chest just above my right breast. My own marked the bottom left corner of his throat.

JPOV We lay there collapsed together on the forest floor. I didn t need anything more than this. This was bliss. Unfortunately the world had other plans. We should get back. Bella said wistfully.  
We should. Neither of us moved for what seemed another hour.  
Remember, we called others. They ll be here soon. I love you. I know. I love you to. She kissed me gently. We stood and redressed. When we returned we saw three new arrivals. Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam. Jasper, Bella. Siobhan smiled. Maggie looked about fourteen. A part of me was upset by her youth. There was a moment of tension from the angel at my side. I glanced at her quickly, but she was looking at Maggie.  
You know when you re being lied to, I presume. Maggie looked startled. Yes. I have my own talent. I am a shield. I sense the abilities around my and copy them. Siobhan seemed ill at ease. It does not harm you, nor is it voluntary. She speaks the truth Siobhan. She has my powers now, but so do I. I am unharmed. And she truly has no control over it. If you say so libeling. I will trust you. Bella truly means no harm. So long as no one moves to harm her, her family or make a move toward her mate she is fairly reasonable. Carlisle said.  
However I do not believe you would enjoy meeting the General. Jane said.  
"They would not." Alec agreed. I wondered at them. "General?" Siohan asked.  
"Alec and Jane are the only ones who have seen her thus. WHen rage takes her over she will become another being."  
"Ahh, it makes sense. SHe is a proper ate for the Major." Siobhan nodded. The Egyptian coven arrive next. I felt a tremor from my mate and saw a faint disturbence of the air between her and a young man in Amun's party.  
"You can control the elements." She said to the male. Like Maggie, his face was surprised, to say the least. "We will wxplain everything later. Right now I believe you need a hunt. Heidi, Chelsea, please escort them to Seattle and make sure they follow the requests the Princess has given." Aro said.  
"Requests?" Amun appeared cautious.  
"Yes. Our dear Princesse requests that human drinkers refrain from innocents and hunt the scum of humanity furing their stay. After this matter is settled then your hunt is your buisiness as long as you do not ake a scene." Aro stated, authory in his tone. I was impressed. I knew Amun was not one to obey easily, but he seemed resigned to the word of the Kings.  
"And what purpose has the Major in this? He is merely a child compared toyour greatness." Bella snarled. Amun laughed. "And this one, a newborn. She is worthless as he." Jane and Alec exchanged a single glance, fearful. My mate crouched low. Amun responded much the same.  
"Amun, if you know what is good for you then you will bow down before Isabella. She is no joke in battle." Jane warned. Amun continued to smirk. Suddenly there was a pierrcing roar as a hole ripped between the two of them. Amun glared at the younger member of his coven.  
"Wasn't me." Was all he said. Amun, distracted by his covenmate didn't notice Bella leap at him. Amun, I knew, was not novice fighter, but Bella, or the General, as she must be right now, had him pinned in less than five seconds. "Remember this, Amun. Never, ever, insult my mate again, or I will summon fire to burn you to ashes. Slowly." I approached her carefully.  
"General..." My tone snapped her to attention. She held Amun bak while looking at me. "My mate..." She was in my arms, shaking slightly. "She's coming out of it. Thank the gods. Last time it took hours." Jane sighed with relief.  
"Amun, consider yourself lucky. She is not one to leave an enemy alive in this state. I'm not sure how many of Victoria's newborns she killed during our visit. If there were not those she needed to protect then she may have killed more."  
"And the major?"  
"He's only one of the most feared vampires in history. You know that is what set her off. Never insult the Major or she will not spare you a second time. Our mother is not one for third chances."  
"Your mother?" The younger female next to the gifted one. "Yes. Not through venom, but we are her children. Much as Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper are to Carlisle and Esme." "What of Edward? And Alice. I rememer them to be quite civil." Amun asked.  
"You wil not mention them. They are traitors to the Kings and to their supposed family. Do not assume them to be welcome here. In fact I rther believe everyone of us would rather kill them and dance around the pyre." Rosalie spat. "My name is Benjamin. I will follow the Princess and her Mate into battle." The young man knelt before Bella and I, his pose submissive. The other girl, his mate, from her emotions, followed suit. Amun and Kebi, who I knew, simply nodded. "Heidi Chelsea, bring Demetri with you." The seven vampire left us to stare after them.  
"Well, that was interesting."


	15. Chapter 13 Oh shit

Here's chapter 13; Oh Shit. Enjoy.

Don't own it.

* * *

Several more joined us before the week was done. My parent's bodies had een found in my burning wreck of a truck. I had been called at the Cullens and notified of their death. Phil was being looked after by some of the Volturi members, as he was still a newborn. Now I was walking up to the funeral with a procession behind e. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, and the Cullens and Whitlocks, along with the Denalis were all gathered. Jessica, Lauren, and several others from Forks were walking over to greet us.

"Hello Bella. Who's the crowd?" Lauren asked.

"Some extended family. Some distant relatives tracked me down lately. I'll introduce my cousins. Meet Aro,Caius, and Marcus, my cousins Jane and Alec, and some cousins on the CUllen side, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen, oh, and Caius' nephew Felix. then we have Jasper's older brother Peter and his wife Charlotte." I indicated my family.

"We were overjoyed when we found Bella. She is a gem among gems." Marcus touched y shoulder. Pride gleamed in his eyes.

"I wish we could have known Charlie. He sees to have een a great man." MArcus sounded sad.

"The best." I leaned into Jasper's arms. If they still could, tears would be streaking down my face.  
"It's okay. You have all of us with you. Hey, breathe." I calmed at Jasper's soothing touch and voice.

"Still holding that girl up Jazzy?" Lauren started up. "Wehn you gonna ive her away to some street corner and come home with me?" Okay, she seriously did not. I looke quickly.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, there's no need. Just take a deep reath. Ignore them. I do it, so can you."  
"But miss..." Felix began.

"No, Felix. They are not worth it." Now I stood in front of the trio. "Kate, don't even." I shook my head.

"Very well, miss." Felix and Kate dipped their heads while Jane and Alec wrapped their arms around me. The human whores were watching our exchange with curiosity and shock.

"Bella is the decided heir to our estates in Europe, essentially the next head of the familly. They all give her respect as such." Caius stated. Their expressions cleared. Then Lauren, bitch, opened her mouth again.

"So Jazz is just with you for the money. Makes sense." Okay, I've had enough.

"You know Lauren, for the town slut you got some nerve callin me out. If this wasn't my father's funeral I might just break your arm and possibly ruin your expensive nose job."

"Couldn't agree more myself Bells." The pack stood strong.

"Hey boys." I ran, at a human pace, to greet them. "Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, how are you all?"

"Well, the pack's growing. Meet Collin and Brady." Two younger boys, around thirteen waved.

"Well, come on over. Lauren, I don't think you've met the gang. Meet Sam and his fiance Emily, her niece Claire, her cousins Seth and Leah, my old friend Jacob," I forced that out slightly, "then we have Paul, Quil, Embry, Brady, and Collin."

"Wow, big crew. Almost more than the population of Forks here." Jess said.

"Well, I have good friends. Hey Billy." I gave the old man a hug. He knew my father better thana most. "Aue," She and my father had just begun a relationship. Time for the funeral. Jasper, Billy and I sat with our family around us. It was a short send off before a few speeches in his and my mother's honor.

"My father was a good man. He was dedicated to his jo and his family. Renee was fun, dedicated to her new husband and to me. Even though they had split years ago they agreed on one thing, that i should have the best life possible. And I do. I have a huge family here, from different parts of the world. We're all here today, and I wishthey coul have seen this. They worried that they left me alone too much, but now I'm surrounded by people who love me. Billy, you los your best friend, Sue, you lost the an you were starting to love. ut through it all we won't dishonor them by falling apart. A whole eternity faces us. Let's face it together, like they would have wanted us to. And now, I recieved a lettter from Phil, Mom's husband this morning. He couldn't make it here, ut he wanted me to read this.:

_Renee was the single most beautiful person in the world. Her daughter Bella was everything to her, and she put everything aside o help her. SHe was scatterbrained, and unreliable at tommes, ut she alway came through for family. And I didn't know CHarlie that well, but there were few Renee would trust with Bella, and that makes him a hero in my books. When she was in pain he was there. Renee, Charlie, I promise you I will keep an eye for your, our daughter. She has a great man by her side and not an insect would get past him to her. And his family love her as their own. She'll be safe and happy, strong and free. I love you Renee, and Happy Fishing Charlie."_

I finished his letter . He had written it knowing his newborn phase would not allow him to come. Scattered applause and sad tears met the ending. THe ceremony was over and the pack were going to a feast at Emily's.

"Aro, Uncle. Jasper and I are going to the Uley place. There's a dinner for my Parents. I'll e back tonight."

"You did beautiful. I was nearly in tears myself, and you know what a feat that is for us." Aro waved us off, only asking that we brought Jane and Alec, which we agreed to. Down at the Uley place there was the usualy spread of food. Everyone chatted absent mindedly. Then I noticed something that mad my unbeating heart freeze more so than it already was. Paul was staring like a blind man seeing the _Mona Lisa _or a traveler finding a lake in the Sahara desert after days with no water. Okay, he imprinted. That's all well and good. Here's the catch: he was staring at Jane.

* * *

Cliffie, sorry Where does it go from here? You'll find out in a couple days.


	16. Chapter 14 Old Ties, New Betrayals

A/N: Here's chapter 14. Also I looked back and saw I might have titled Alec and Jane as fourteen, but they are 12. They are mentioned as such in this chapter as well. But, just so you don't kill me, here's the response for the cliffie I left you with before.

PS A shout out to my girl JJ, a best friend on and offline. Jaide, you got me a review and pay special attention to the five new vamps. I expect you'll understand what's going on and the irony behind the scene.

Disclaimer: Me: What a beautiful reality. I own twilight. (ALARM CLOCK RINGS) Oh shit, I was enjoying that dream. Time to face reality: I _don't _own Twilight.

Jasper felt my mood change and looked at me. His eyes followed mine to Paul and his intent gaze. A light snarl built in my throat. The chatter stopped. Everyone looked up now and noticed the source of my discomfort. He. Did. Not. Alec touches Jane's arm and brings her behind me.

"Outside Lahote, now." The night air was crisp but did little to cool my temper. I heard his thoughts.

_Oh shit, Bells is gonna be pissed._

"Damn right Paul. What the hell?"

"You know we don't pick our imprints. C'mon Bells, you know what it feels like to imprint. There's no stopping it. Please." I wanted to believe him, but everything in me was screaming. I loved that girl. She was my daughter for fuck's sake. How could I not feel freaked by my brother on paws imprinting on her?

"He'll never hurt her. It would kill him. She's not as young as she looks." Jasper whispered in my ear. "She's a big girl." I focused my energy. One of the newcomers, Randall, had been a telekinetic. Paul flew back against a spruce.

"If ever you hurt one hair on her head, you will die." I let him fall with no resistance.

"Gotcha." Paul stood back up. Jane looked at me. I nodded, leaning back into the touch of the man I'd imprinted on. She hurried to Paul's side. He didn't recoil at her touch, but rather seemed to relax. The pack exchanged glances.

"Another vampire imprint. This is gonna keep things interesting." Jared said.

"It's good that Jane already has permission to stay here with me. But we can't stay forever. We'll risk exposure."

"We'll figure that out when it happens." Sam smiled. "Jane is now allowed irrevocably on our territory so long as she doesn't hunt on it." We went back inside, but now Jane didn't remain glued to my side. I was happy, just freaked.

"So Bella, how's life with the leeches?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"It's great. Got a family, friends, and all of them willing to risk their lives for us. All of us."  
"Whatevs. They just look after you because of your status. Watch, going gets tough and they'll desert us. All of them." His eyes focused on Jasper.

"Watch what you say Jacob. You're one of my oldest friends, my brother. But that's my mate you're insulting."

"The last man to do that incurred the wrath of the General. Don't push it." Alec said.

"I'm sure it was entertaining. A leech fighting a leech. Wow. Sorry I missed it."

"It's no joke. And be respectful to our mother. She is as much you superior as ours."

"Jacob, silence." I let the power in my voice bleed out. Jake's comments were stopped mid-breath. I smirked.

"Mother, what say we return home. The Elders did say not to stay out too late with the coming fight." I sensed the return of Alec the Guard. Every vampire has their demon. Some are worse than others, the change in persona so noticeable that there are really two people within the mind. Others, like Alec, have a very subtle difference between their temperaments. The only change in Alec is a slightly more formal speech and care for propriety. I responded in kind.

"Indeed. Jane, we are going back."

"Bells, you mind if I come with?" Paul asked. I smiled.

"Of course you can Paul. I wouldn't separate the two of you. Come along." I called Carlisle to tell him of the night's events. He was shocked, but said that he would inform Aro.

There were four newcomers awaiting us.

"Milady, please allow me to introduce our friends. This is Mia, Brit, Miranda, Garrett, and Chace." Demitri said. "They are willing to serve you."

"Welcome. Which of you is leader?"

"I am, with my mate Brit" Chace said. "We will help you fight this coven with you. We too have had dealings with them. We encountered them on our way here."

"Where?" I asked.

"Outside Detroit. About three miles." I exchanged a glance. Detroit was a place large enough she could take several humans for newborns. "They killed on of our own before we could escape."

"I am sorry. We will avenge them." I said softly. "For those of you who don't know, this is my mate Jasper, our daughter Jane, her mate Paul of the Quileute Wolves and her brother Alec."  
"A pleasure to meet you all." Brit said. She straightened out. Her stance was submissive while remaining strong. "Frankly with this group I don't give a rat tooth who she brings. They'll all burn." I had a feeling this woman would be a worthy addition to our group. She had black hair shading over one eye and wore a floral top with dark jeans. The other man, Garrett, was rather tall and had short brown hair. Chace was a short blond and Miranda was tall with white blond hair. Mia seemed to stand apart, as if she didn't like the others that much. With Marcus' power I could see the weakness of her bond to them. I would ask later. She was also gifted, a tracker. Beside them we had Steve, Shelly, Makenna, her mate, Charles, Mary, her mate Randall for nomads, and, the Volturi, Denalis, Quileutes, Egyptians, Irish, the Whitlocks, and the Cullens for a total of 66 fighters. However with so many vampires the pack would grow and more would come. I sort of liked our odds. Around nine the next morning, I had my chance.

"Mia, come with me for a minute." We walked out beyond hearing.  
"Mia, how old are you?"

"In which way?" She seemed defensive.

"Either. Don't worry, you don't have to answer me."

"I was fifteen when I was changed three years ago by Brit." Three years? Fifteen? So young.

"You don't seem to enjoy their company."

"I don't. Brit was my friend in our human lives. Then she disappeared for two years and came back. She assumed she could say or do anything and I wouldn't care. She turned me, told me I was her oldest friend, that she couldn't live without me. But she does just fine. With _them_. I'm a fifth wheel. I'm tired of her crap. Sorry, I just needed to blow some steam."

"It's fine. I know what it's like to feel unwanted. My last boyfriend left me for dead after telling me I wasn't good enough for him. That I was just a distraction. Then he went on to sleep with my best friend, who was married. No clue how long that was going on."

"Suckish. What happened?"

"I just learned about the affair recently. But the guy was Edward, and his new wman Alice. Jasper's ex wife. They joined Victoria. I'm torn between who I wanna kill most. Edward for leaving me, Alice for sleeping with him and hurting Jazz, Maria for what she did to Jazz, or Victoria for killing my parents."

"How about we take 'em all on together? They seem to all be coming at once. We'll have some fun?" Miya said grinning.

"I think I'm going to like you. BTW, nice gift."

"How do you know about my gift?"

"I'm a shield/absorber. Any gift that I come in contact with gets copied and put in my repertoire. Fair warning; don't even think of trying to track Vicky. She has her own shield. It hurts to try getting a read on her. We don't know how mine will react when they meet."

"Nice to know."

"BTW, you're welcome to stay here when this is over. You're not the youngest here, physically." Her face was surprised.

"Who is? I thought there were rules about changing kids?"

"These two are barely over the ten year limit. 12." Miya looked like there was something she wanted to tell me, but couldn't. Suddenly I was hit with an onslaught of power. Two of them. Without thought I struck, raising Brit and Chace in small bubbles.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I glared.

"Traitor. I gave you new life. And you do this! Bitch." Brit snarled.

"You call me a bitch? You came waltzing back into my life after two years and changed me as soon as you could control yourself. I never wanted this. I was held back from things I loved, people. All I had was the four of you. And how did I betray you?"

"You sold us out. Everything we've done to keep you with us!" Brit lashed out, trying to break through. Then I felt the powers enter me. Thanks to Peter's intuition and Eleazar's senses I'd received I analyzed them. Chace was a shadow, able to conceal a few people from any senses. Brit was like Uncle Marcus, able to sense bonds. But she could manipulate them. She'd been keeping Miya bound to her.

"How dare you? You have shackled Miya's spirit to your own, leaving her bound to your pathetic life. What did you seek to accomplish?" I hissed. Miya looked stricken.

"You what?"

"Her powers, they were able to keep you with the coven. That's why you were so unhappy, yet you couldn't leave. This bitch kept you chained."

"You know nothing. You know not what I have done!"

"Not yet." I pulled her closer and grasped her hand. Images flashed through my mind. I had never attempted to use Aro's gift before.

_Flashback(Brit) _

_She sat in a classroom exchanging notes about boys with her best friend. Mimi was always there. She had even studied extra hard in order to get into her biology class, two grades ahead. They were laughing about a girl named Melody and sighing about a guy named Fred. _

***Change of scene*** She was walking home from soccer practice when a boy of about 16 stopped her. He took her into the world and showed her vampires. Then he bit her. Three months later they changed Miranda, a girl from Detroit. Then they met Garret. His power was interesting, so Brit bound him to the group. A year later she returned to her Highschool. Mimi welcomed her back with open arms. When Mimi was fifteen she was bitten and bound **Scene change***** A redhead looked at her. "Infiltrate them, bring the one they call Bella to me. And any others you can bond to yourself. I want her alive. And her mate. And her children. I will slowly burn them in front of her, then I will allow Alice and Edward to do the honors." She sneered. "Do not kill the mate. The major will return to my side, one way or another. Will he not Bree?" Maria snarled at a young girl. I knew it was Bree.

"_Yes, Mistress Maria. He will." She whimpered. I must see if this one wants to leave them. _

End flashback****

I opened my eyes, alone in the woods. Miya came racing back.

"Your concentration was lost when you touched her. They escaped. I couldn't catch them." She was sad. I hugged her.

"It's okay. They were fast. Let's go back." The others were on the porch.

"I had a feeling something was up, but I knew you'd come out of it okay." I ignored Peter, throwing one arm around my mate and one around my kids.

"Never. Never. I will kill her!" The General rattled in her cage.

Let me out. I want their venom to flow!"

**No. Now is not the time for this. Focus on our mate and our children. They need us.**

_Very well. You win for now. She calmed._

"Bella, what is it love? What happened out there?" Jasper asked.

"Garrett, Brit has been using you, and Miya, She has a power you do not know of. She has bound you to her. But now you can break that bond. It only works if you don't know of it. Accept it, and let go." I focused on him. But I wasn't using any powers or talents. I just wanted him to see the honesty in my voice, in my eyes. He did.

"That asshat! That BITCH!" He snarled.

"Miya was telling me her story. Brit and Chace were listening; he's a shadow. She tried to bind me, but my shield stopped her. I touched her hand and saw her decide she wanted you and Miya on her side. And this: after the skirmish with Victoria they returned and made a deal. I, my children, and my mate would be brought alive. They would kill Jane and Alec, then Jasper, then me. But Maria said she wanted you," I looked at Jazz, "alive and bound to her." He knew what had made me so edgy. His lips crushed mine. One hand twined with his blonde curls.

"She will not get to us darlin'. We will watch her burn and scatter her ashes in a storm. Jane and Alec are safe. I'm safe. Our family is safe." I smiled lightly and looked at the army gathered here. Siobhan returned my smile.

"Remember, myr shegin dy ve, bee eh." She said.

"And that means…?"

"What must be, will be. It is in Manx Gaelic." I agreed. I needed my family to come out of this alive. And they would. Come prepared Vicky, because I'll be waiting. You and the Pixie-slut, Fuckward, and Maria-bitch will be very fun to burn.

So, the review button's right there and all are appreciated! Lots o' love for y'all. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17(15) Defection

_**Super sorry about taking so long. Almost done with Junior High and I have a few dance recitals coming up next week so things are a little insane. I'm starting an online college Greek history class with Harvard next month so writing time is tight. I'll update everything soon as I can. Thanks alot. 64 reviews, let's see if we can hit 70? Lots of love for my readers.**_

* * *

I was back in school. Contacts were in my eyes so that the red was hidden. I had several extra pairs. More whispers were everywhere. These humans put the 'pathetic' in "sympathetic with their fake sorrow. A few really felt it though. Angela stood behind Jasper and I. Rosalie had called Ben over.

"Yo Bella, what's up?" He asked. His face was tight and bruises were prominent under his eyes.

"I think this'll cheer you up. Come on out." Angela walked out. Ben looked like a five-year old who had his birthday on Christmas.

"ANGELA!" They stood together, kissing like it was their last day to live. I kissed my own mate before walking into class.

"Hey Bells. Glad to have you back. Ange, where you been?" Tyler said.

"It's complicated. Family thing. My ride back fell apart so Bella came and gave me a ride."

"That's where I was. Well, first day or so I actually got a little sick. Then I had to go pick up a friend."

"Well, welcome back."

Bree PoV, (Time: After Bella rescues Angela)

I was getting nervous. With telepath number one gone my inner thoughts were safe, but Edward was still here. Diego is getting edgy. Ever since that bitch Maria came we've had difficulties with keeping inconspicuous. Riley still thinks we believe his sun burn mantra, but Diego and I disproved that weeks ago. I made a mental list of who I might be able to save. Myself, and Diego, my mate, obviously. I should try for Fred, if I can. Thank God Diego and have hidden our bond this long. Two revealed their bond last month. They were burned, first the man, then the woman. Then there were the younger ones, two children, only ten. From the conversation we heard at Riley's retreat with _her _and Maria there were rules about children. Under the age of nine or something they were to be killed. Melissa and Cairo were barely of age. Something about total lack of control. Then there was the girl, Bella Cullen. She was royalty, hell, even our kind had laws. Bella and the other two, the young ones, were on our priority list to kill. Maria wanted the girl's mate, the Major. _ She _wanted Bella to see her children suffer. Edward and Alice, or Edweird and Malice, as some of us so fondly call them in private, just want the whole family to suffer. It was horrible what had happened to them, the Cullens. I smiled, looking at the tiny floating orb of energy. Six spheres of energy drifted around me. In each was a perfectly blooming lotus of magic. I released them into the willow tree I was sitting in. I heard someone coming, blanked out the lights.

"Bree?" Diego.

"Diego." I jumped down. In case of watching eyes I hesitated, masking my pure joy at his arrival. "How was your hunt?"

"Bloody." He smirked. "How was your day?"

"_Her _enemy came, with her children. They came to rescue the girl and the man. It was frightening." He kissed me.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. The psychic forgot to mention that Isabella was a Robe." He gasped. Riley had told us of death bringers who wore robes. There were three of them who wore black while others wore gray. When a vampire did something wrong, or indiscreetly they would be killed by the Robes. It wasn't uncommon. "She had two others, around twelve-thirteenish. She called them her children. Then she killed off over half the army. _She _and Maria were livid."

"But what about you? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Diego, I think when the battle comes we should change sides, and take Fred, Mellie, and Cairo. They deserve to live and however many hundreds join _Her _ and Maria, I don't know if they can win. We will die."

"And this other woman, Isabella?"

"She was strong and powerful. But protective of the children. I believe that she will be merciful. I refrained from the fight when it broke out. Then the human did something to stop the fight and they left. Not a single btie on her, Diego. We can't win."

"Then we'll build a resistance. A small group of people we can save. Then when the next battle comes we'll switch sides. But we'll need that one woman, Chloe. She shouldn't have been turned."

"Why?"

"She was my neighbor. She was taken from a hospital ward after nearly dying in childbirth. Her twin girls, one of them died. The other girl lived. That determination turned into a very carefully honed shield. She can hide things from Tinkerbitch and Peter Brainpan. Like really hide them. It'll be useful."

"Okay. Wait, where are her loyalties?"

"She hates _them. _They stole her from her remaining daughters and her husband. From her family."

"So it won't be a problem?"

"She'll be happy to be free and alive. Even if she can't get home she'll be able to at least watch over her baby girl. She had an older daughter named Cambria, 16. She can look after the baby at home." Suddenly a shrill screech was heard from camp. We sped towards the sound.

"You bitch! How could you? Cam!" Chloe was snarling at _her. _Of course I knew her name, but it made me sick. Victoria. The name of hell on earth. There was a raven haired girl about my age writhing on the ground.

"She'll be awake soon. She shouldn't have visited her auntie now should she? Taken from the airport. So sad." Maria smirked. "Shell be useful. She really is useful."  
"Oh my god, Cambria!" Diego said. I felt a slight twinge at this beautiful girl who knew Diego when they were young. "They got her too. Poor Baby G."

"Who?" Chloe asked. Diego winced. "After your disappearance that was what we nick-named Gabby, the baby. I came over a lot to help Cam look after her after school."

"Your father raised a great son. Thank you. I only hope her father can manage." Chloe looked back at her daughter. Diego looked crushed. He'd known Cam and Chloe for his whole life and now they were torn from their family.

"But she was a strong human. On every sports team she could join. She'll be useful." Ugh. I hated this version of us. Diego the Shakesperean actor was back we had perfected our poker faces over the course of time. It was important to appear loyal soldiers of _her._

"Diego, will you and Bree look after her? I don't have time for one newborn. Your mistress wants her taken special care of." Riley said, his face bored. "Also, keep an eye on Chloe. She's a wild card and we don't have time for mistakes. If she causes trouble, burn her."

"Yes sir. Bree. Bring her to the shed. Chloe, come with us." I grabbed Chloe's arm, dragging her towards the barn.

"Come on. No mischief."

IN THE BARN

"Bree, make sure our troublemaker can't run off to cause trouble." I released four orbs, created a cone of silence of sorts. "Okay, now anyone following can't hear anything, or see. Chloe, god I'm so sorry about this. This is… god this is horrible. Cambria was a good friend."

"What the hell Diego? You just were an intolerable ass out there."

"What class did Cambria and I spend the summer of 4th-10th grade taking, aside from swim team and soccer?"

"Drama club? God, Diego. You are the worst. I should have known. Think she knew?" Chloe glanced at her daughter.

"Are you joking? I couldn't act Cam out of her pudding at lunch. She knew. We always knew."

"You could fool anyone but her."

"Sounds like you two were close."

"Inseparable." Chloe said. I blinked twice, eyes crunched.

"She's practically my sister. After ma died and dad started getting drunk I spent a lot of time with them. DO I love Cam, yeah. But it's brotherly love only." Diego sensed my discomfort. I smiled weakly.

"Good, cuz I'm not sure I could share."

"Are you two mates?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. But don't tell."

"You got it. So, what's up? There's something in your eyes Diego."

"We need your help. We have a plan to defect. We want to save a hand-full. But only your shield can hold this from thing one and two."

"Who's on that list?"

"Bree, myself, Fred,those kids, and you. Of course, now Cam."

"We have a deal. Joining the Robed Girl who massacred the army earlier?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Not really. I'm in. Cam and I will join you."

"Good. We have our goal. Now, on with the plan." I grinned. God I was enjoying this. Waiting in the shadows for the chance to rebel. This was why I'd run away. I was tired of _them. _The ones who hounded people like me. This was the time.


	18. Chapter 18 (16) New Allies

_**So sorry for the long time between updates. As I mentioned in my Secret Circle fanfiction I had a family trip this last weekend and the previous weeks were spent between finishing school to preparing for that. Somehow I managed to do this. I think I figured out an update schedule that will let me find a steady rhythm with my writing. I have several trips throughout the summer. There's another one in two-ish weeks. The Oregon Country Fair is soon and I will be there. Super excited. I get to have my professional debut as a musician this year. Anyone going to OCF, there's a great band playing Community Village, Saturday at 6. That's where I'll be, flute and vocals. Hope to see people out there. Thanks for the patience and support. **_

_**Disclaimer. Don't own it, nonprofit, just for fun. **_

(Present day) (BpoV)

I rose from the bed the next day to look out at the dawn.

"Are you ready for today?" Jasper stroked my shoulder.

"Another day in high school. SO glad I'm moving outta here after the battle."

"Me too. I swear, we'll go to some abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere and not come out for a week." He pulled me towards him, running his hands down my body. Shivers ran down my spine. My eyes closed in delight. "Bella, I know the risk is low, but you're my mate. Promise me nothing will happen. Stay in back and fight from a distance. Please." He looked in my eyes. Only when it came to me. Only I could inspire such fear. Such vulnerability in the Major.

"I promise to be careful. But there are two in that army I will slaughter myself. I swear on it. No, three. Victoria, for my parents. Maria, for Peter and Charlotte, and you. For the years you spent under her thumb. And Alice we will kill together. You and I."

"And Edward."

"No. He will be spared from me." Jasper immediately prepared to protest.

"No. I will not kill him. Carlisle has said that he wishes to deal with him personally. He and Esme."  
"Fine. He did disappoint the more than us. In some ways."

"I know. I love you, so much." I kissed him softly. He smiled into the kiss, deepening it.

"I love you too."

"That's enough for now. I'm running late." I grabbed my jacket.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Jane, Alec, Angela, Ben and I sat together at lunch. Felix, Demitri, Rosalie, and Emmett were in trees nearby. My phone rang. Paul had also switched and enrolled in Forks High to be with Jane.

"Hello?"  
"Jelly Belly."  
"Emmett, I've told you not to call me that." I smiled at my brother.

"Come to the parking lot. It's important. Bring everyone."

"On my way. Jane, Alec, Paul, Ange, can we talk?" Ben looked lost. "We might be back soon. Don't worry, its not much of a problem." I hope. We dumped our untouched trays, gathered our bags, and gathered around by my car. I heard several breaths catch. Looking back I saw Lauren and Jessica watching avidly. I glared. They stepped back, still watching. Felix and Demitiri came from the trees, bowed.

"Please, Felix, Demitri. Tone down the propriety here. There's humans." I nodded towards the watching eyes.

"A new group has arrived. There're seven of them, all newborns." I frowned. "Newborns?"

"The oldest is five months, but they have control. One of them is definitely gifted, maybe more. They defected from Victoria. Now I was surprised.

"Where?"  
"The house. Aro and Maggie confirmed their honesty. The leader's name is Bree, and her mate Diego."

"Bree was one of the newborns we met at Victoria's camp. She's barely older than us, fifteen maybe." Jane said. I remembered the sullen girl who escorted us to the compound. So she'd changed sides.

"We'll come right away. Jane, can you give a good imitation faint?"

"A nurse would check my temperature. She'd get a hint. Paul should do it."

"Good idea. Alec can drop him, without his senses it'll be better. I'll deal with the details. Go." Paul passed out, hit the ground.

"Oh my god, Paul!" Emmett came up behind them. Three humans stood in the door. Luckily Em caught up fast.

"Felix, grab one arm. Alec, get the door. Jane, get the nurse."

"On it." This would be so easy for one of us, but image is everything. The nurse stood in her office. Jane was talking in a jumbled tone.

"Demitri told us some scary news, Paul fainted. Oh my god. I hope he's okay!" Go girl.

"Boys, bring him over here. Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?"  
"Ever since Charlie died, Bella's been living with my family. Dimitri is the family driver. The kids just got some bad news. Then Paul here fainted. I think he has a temperature." Emmett said. She touched his forehead.

"Good god! Indeed he does."  
"I think I should take the kids home. May I call Lahote's guardians?" His family decisions had been placed in Sam and Emily's name after his parent's death. Victoria.

"Go right ahead Mr. Cullen."

Nurse PoV

The nice Cullen boy picked up the phone.

"Hello, Sam? It's Emmett Cullen. Yes, Carlisle's son. Hey, Paul's feeling a little weird. I think I should take them home. I'm here because the others got some family news. Yes, exactly. Of course." He handed me the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Cope here." I said.

"Hello. Mr. Cullen can take Paul home. He's perfectly safe with him at all times." Said the man. Sam Uley, I remembered.

"Of course. He has a high fever."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Thank you." I replaced the phone.

"GO on home, all of you." The group left. The Lahote boy was carried between Mr. Cullen and his friend, the driver. I had heard gossip about Bella's distant relatives. Poor girl. Poor Charlie.

BpoV.

"Alec, wake up Paul." Once we were out of the parking lot, Paul snapped to.

"Did that one work?" he shook his head.

"Aces. Nice work. So ho many defects do we have?"

"Nine. Two guys about eighteen, two girls mid-late teens. One adult woman, and four kids." I looked at him.

"Kids?"  
"Just younger than the twins here. Ten, and eleven I think."

"Too many children are involved in this. Too young. Our laws aside, to turn someone that young."

The defects stood together. The brothers were standing to one side. Jasper was behind me. Phil was there, with Carlisle and Esme on either side. Jane, Demitri, Alec, and I were handed our Volturi robes.

"Bella, dear. This is Bree and her coven."

"Hello Bree." She shrank back slightly but remained firm.

"DO not fear me. I hold you no guilt over what happened. Victoria and Maria, Edward and Alice, however, I hold completely in fault. Please, tell me your story."

"My name is Bree. This is my mate Diego." She indicated the man at her side. "The others are his childhood friend Cambria and her mother Chloe." Two women nodded. "And this is Fred. The children are Melissa and Cairo. They're ten, of age and not prohibited by law. However I did feel that they deserved a chance. When my mate and I decided to leave we brought them with us. The girls are Roan and Willow. Diego was one of Riley's favorites, often trusted. I was as well. We have important information. Riley is Victoria's second in command. He's why you can't track her." She seemed to know what she was talking about. And she was telling the truth. I had learned how to block gifts, as some were harder to control than most. I sensed gifts, but the details were hard to get.

"Gifts?"

"We are shields, I block mental gifts, Cairo blocks physical attacks." Melissa said.

"We are banshees. Not the most useful gift at times. But our scream is near incapacitating, even to a vampire." Rowan murmured.

"I release balls of energy that can be used as silencers. They can also provide energy to plants, and light, but those aren't as useful, just calming." Bree said.

"I'm not exactly gifted, really. I just have an above average knack for strategy." Diego said.

"I'm not sure what my gift is. I have this well of power, but I'm not sure what it is. It's kind of weird." Cambria said.

"Peter?" I said.

"Ask Angela." Was all he said.

"Ange?"

"She could have been a witch. The abilities would have stayed through the transition."

"My mother used to tell me stories. She said our family was supposedly descended from witches. I never believed her."

"My grimoire said something about this. If a witch doesn't use her powers by the age of sixteen she loses them. All things considered Cambria should not have powers. However Vampirism is a form of rebirth. A newborn who was a witch has sixteen years from the day of rebirth, when they were bitten, to accept her powers." Angela said. "You have a choice, but it doesn't have to be made now. If you choose top accept your powers, I can help." She finished.

"Angela's right. You don't have to choose now. " I said.

"Give me an hour. I'll know."

"Anyone else?"  
"Yeah. Me. I have a repulsion power. If I don't want someone close to me then they will be extremely repulsed by me, to the point of making even a vampire want to vomit."

"Most of us have been on the receiving end of that. He's not joking. Only Bree seems not to have gotten it." Diego said.

"Little added bonus. Early on I would sit next to him. It was the safest place. No one tried to pick a fight with him." Bree laughed slightly.

"And you weren't antagonizing or threatening towards me, so I had no reason to repel you." Fred punched her shoulder.

"I swear, they're like a bunch of kids." Chloe said. "I'm a shield. I hide secrets. Alice can't see my plans, Edward can't hear them in my thoughts. If anyone else knows my plans, they're shielded. But only my plans. Our plan to defect, for example, was hidden."

"Interesting. Let me tell you about my gift." I said. "I'm a shield. Powers around me are copied and absorbed. Recently I've developed control over those talents, even learned to remove some that were more danger than they were worth. Now, are you willing to fight against Victoria?" They all hissed, backs arched, bodies leaned into a crouch at the mention of their sire.

"That's why we left. They kill mated pairs on discovery. It wasn't safe for myself and my mate. We were worth nothing to the leaders of the army. Just puppets. We hate _her_. _Them_. There's not a one among us who uses her name unless necessary. Any of them. I saw you fight. You are our chance to kill them. After that we'll go our own ways. My coven plans to stick together. Diego and Cam were friends for years before they were turned. The kids are young, in both meanings of the word. I don't plan on letting Victoria survive this just to come for vengeance on a group of deserters." Bree said.

"Then we'll get along great. Diego, I want you, Peter, and the Major to form a battle plan. You're our strategists. Jane, Alec, gather the younger ones and get them fed. Bree, I would like to speak with you in private. Cambria, if you need some time alone to think, you and your mother may have it. My only request is that you take one of us as back-up."

"I can go." Felix said.

"Good."

"Would it be okay if Angela came with me? I would like to talk to her about being a witch." The girl said softly.

"If she wishes." Angela nodded.

"Mi cara, I would like you to take at least two with you." Aro requested.

"Rose, Esme, please?" They agreed.

"Thank you, for your hospitality. Our greatest fear was that we would be killed before having the chance to speak, for our involvement with the leaders."

"We didn't, and you are safe, so long as we remain on the same side." I touched her arm. Everyone filed away as instructed.

Bree PoV

I walked through the woods with the Princess. She sat down near the creek.

"Please sit." The women stood behind her. "Rose, Mom, please. I'm no different than when I was human. Not to you."

"We're here to guard your life, Bella. Not to sit as family." Rose said.

"Gods, you really are stubborn. Sit." She laughed as we all joined her on the fallen tree trunk.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Milady." I asked.

"None of that 'Milady' crap, please. The name's Bella."  
"Bree Tanner."

"This is my sister apparently slash stubborn bodyguard Rosalie, and my mom Esme."  
"I thought the woman they killed was your mother."

"She was my birth mother. But as I grew up I spent a lot more time raising her than she me. After I came here, met the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme became like my parents, but they were more like parents. They looked after me when I needed it. I never had to talk them out of skydiving, or cook, it was a real family. I think of them as my parents. Charlie and Renee are dead. Gone." Rosalie, the blonde one, pulled Bella towards her.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. We're all here. After this you and Jazz will go somewhere remote and spend some time alone. Then you'll return to Volterra, or maybe set up a branch of the Volturi somewhere closer, so you can always watch over the tribe."

"And we'll always stand beside you." Esme ruffled her hair. I could see what she meant. The woman I'd watched them kill didn't seem very dotingly motherly. More like childish and hair-brained.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"You seem to be shouldering a lot of guilt, not just from your vampire life. I was hoping I could help."  
"How are you so perceptive?" I asked.

"Damn empath for a mate. Mind reader for an ex, soul reader for an uncle, bond reader for another uncle. And Yoda for a brother. You pick up a thing or two." I found myself explaining the car crash that had killed my parents. How I'd distracted my mom. Something changed halfway through the story, like she'd done something to lift the pain.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. You just needed to say it all once. Now, do you feel better?"  
"Yeah." She pulled me into a hug.  
"Now, why don't we talk about something normal?" I laughed. Maybe these guys did have a chance at surviving. Not just that, but coming out stronger than ever. Maybe, just maybe, I wasn't damned afterall.

_**Read and review!**_


	19. Chapter 19 (AN, Sorry :( )

Hey, I have all my chapters nearly ready, except for ICABT, that one's still a little bit off, but I can't update them now. I am leaving for the Country Fair Grounds today, and so my schedule is going to be very chaotic. I willl post them as soon as I can. Thank you and hope to see some of you at teh show, or by the Farside Bridge at Ya'Mon Pete's Booth, the Dragon Guitars. I'd love to meet some of you.  
Yes, I know you were hoping for a chapter, but it will be here soon. They all will. Bye! 


	20. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for timing, but chaos is chaos. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own it. **

**Read and review!**

**BPOV**

It's Saturday. We left the house this morning. The guys came up with our next brilliant plan. Should I be scared? I was nervous. Riley, Victoria's shield, was a risk. Shields were tricky like that. How one would react to another was hard to tell. Renata, for example. I couldn't replicate her power or use any of the replicated powers on her, but she couldn't block me. We were on our way to Texas, where Peter and Charlotte had a home. I liked the area around here, dry, sunny, but not enough people to be a problem. Finally we pulled up to the Victorian style mansion in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, everyone follow me." Peter walked towards a secret panel. In the cellar there were dozens of maps. Charlotte pinned up a few charts.

"Jane, Alec, and Bree's coven helped me with these. What kind of newborns they've been gathering, strengths, brains, brawn, gifts. Size of compounds, everything we've learned."  
"Don't you already know Maria's ways?" I really don't like Amun.

"Maria, yes. Victoria? Not so well. Edward and Alice, partially. Although we didn't realize how evil they really were."

"You forgot that Alice was in an asylum and Edward had Spanish influenza? They both had problems. You don't think those messed with his brain a little?" Angela said. Carlisle frowned.

"Never considered that one."

"Seriously?" Emmett said.

"Okay, can we debate the psycho twin's insanity another time. Redhead Olymbitch champion to fight." I rolled my eyes. Emmett.

"Right. So, Diego and I came up with a very risky plan." Peter said. "Pretty much idiotic. But it might work."  
"What?"

"We piss off Maria." I gaped.

"What?"

"I see what he's saying. Maria wouldn't leave her territory unguarded. We go to her bases, take out her armies, destroy her foundations. Tick her off. Maria acts semi-impulsively. And her number one priority is territory. If we start to weaken her grasp on that she will want our deaths even faster. And as much as Victoria thinks she's in charge, Maria is pulling the strings more than Vicky knows. And Maria says jump, she says how high."

"So we piss off queen bitchbee and all her little drones fall in line?" Rosalie said.

"Exactly. Angela!"  
"Yes sir." Angela really took to this well.

"I studied up on witches. Can you track?"

"Yeah."

"Track for Maria's bases. I want all of them push pinned ASAP."  
"You'll have it faster than that sir. Cam, come on. You chose witch, let's do it." Ange went over to the map of New Mexico.

"Everyone else, hunt. We still have a bit of a ways to go yet. Dismissed."

"Wait a minute, love. Jane, Alec, Felix, Rose, Em, Phil, Chloe." Jasper went over to Peter. "Pete, I have a slight concern here."

"What is it bro?"  
"Riley, the shield. Bella's replicating abilities are from the shield. They don't work on Renata. If Riley's shield reacts in a similar way it could have unexpected and unpredictable repercussions."

"It's a valid point. However, already thought of that. Put her against your best offensive talented, her with no powers whatsoever. She'll be completely on her own. When she can beat that, she's ready. Bells here has to be prepared to fight Riley. He'll be her toughest fight. Our sources say he's the second in command below the foul foursome. And he's her priority. Our job is to keep the way clear for her, then take it as it goes. Char, Felix, Rose, Em, keep them the hell off her ass. Major, search and destroy as many of the newborns as you can."  
"After Riley I have full dibs on killing Edward." I pursed my lips. "That fucker put me through hell."

"I get Alice." Jasper said.

"Victoria. She killed my wife." Phil grit his teeth.

"I think we should all get the pleasure of killing Maria." Charlotte said.

"Then we have our targets. Everyone clear on the plan?" Peter said.

"Yes."

"Then outta here. I'm hungry." Pete dodged the crowd.

"Okay, so, what's it gonna be? Killers, rapists, grand theft auto?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm thinking more like kidnapper. Houston?" I responded.

"Sounds good."

Jasper PoV.

After a meal of kidnapper and killer we were back at the house.

"Angela has our first target. Ange?"

"The first place we strike is just outside of Las Cruces. Small warehouse, about fifteen newborns, one yearling." She pointed to the map.

"So we send a small team. Alec, Bella, Felix, Rose, Em. Go, strike, come home. Ange and I plan the next attack. Head out." Pete said.

"Why Bella?" I asked. "She should be training."  
"She will. But her shield is important. You know fifteen newborns Jasper. Without her we're sending four experienced fighters, against fifteen. I'm not sending Jane or Ben because their our best offensives. But if one or more of those newborns has a heavy gift it could be over before it starts. Bella's our best weapon. The plan is in and out fast. That means Bella." I didn't like it. "Then I'll-"

"No. You're here Major. Sorry, but we need all our best focused on the next attack. That means you, Diego, Angela's half busy with Cambria half with this, Chloe's here to hide our plans. Bells will be fine. So sit back and work on the next plan with me." Still didn't like it.

"Jazz, I"ll be fine. Em and Rose are coming. Our son is coming. Felix is coming. Nothing will hurt me." I breathed in.

"Fine, but be careful."

BpoV.

We'd just left Las Cruces when Alec froze.

"There." The warehouse had the awful smell of burning vampire flesh.

"Go!" We slipped up to the door.

"Hey." I pushed through. They stopped, stared. "Name's Bella Whitlock, is Maria home? No? Good. Be a shame to have to kill her without my mate here. The Major's been so anxious to see her... in flames." I laughed, pinpointing the yearling. She was the only one who was less crazed, about 23 years old, human wise.

"Bye bye." I ripped her apart, beginning the pile of bodies. One by one the newborns fell. I only sensed one new ability, but I already had a similar one. Gone, gone, gone. It was as easy as Peter had said. Soon, Maria would find her bases burned, her armies destroyed, and her territory being left to the wind. Soon she would come after us, and we would win.

**Read and ****review!**


	21. Chapter 18 Burning Beginnings

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!**_

**Heya, so, here's the thing: I made some changes to the document that was posted for a chapter, but they didn't work, so I rewrote them in the most recent chapter. It wasn't extremely major, but it was just who wanted ot kill who so, here's how the target list stands:**

**Bella kills Edward**

**Jasper- kill Alice**

**Phil- kill Victoria**

**Bella, Jasper, Peter, and Char - kill Maria together. Thanks. **

**Next point: I just hit 30,000 views on this story, which is more than I expected. I also broke 100 reviews. Thanks so much to (tee hill) who gave me my 100th review. It means a lot. **

**Thanks again, to everyone who's favorite(d), followed, or reviewed this story.**

**PS. There's a lot of POV jumping in this chapter.**

We'd hit only three of the bases we'd found so far when we got an angry phone call…

Maria PoV.

I tired of this game. Red thought she was winning. I didn't care about her pathetic revenge. I wanted my major back. The Captain and Lieutenant were a plus, but, they were not my priority. Odds were that their group would win, but one glance at me after all these years and Jasper would be mine again. The man was a god. My God of War. And passion was the beginning of most wars.

"Milady." There was a phone passed to me.

"Hello?"

"Mistress." It was Marco, one of my officers. I'd left him in charge of one of my bases while I was away.

"Speak."

"Three bases have been destroyed. Las Cruces, and two others close by." I froze. No.

"Who?"

"The Major's mate-"

"Do not call her that. She is merely a plaything that will be killed at the next convenience."

"And her son. A few others. The come quick and without a trace."

"Thank you for the report. Be on your guard."

"Yes Mistress." I threw the phone.

"VICTORIA! ALICE! EDWARD!" I screamed. They appeared.

"Yes, Maria?" Insolent bitch.

"Your little whore and her group are attacking my territory. The battle is in three days time. Oklahoma. I know a place." I grabbed the spare phone.

Peter Pov

I was helping some of our fighters adjust a few techniques when my phone rang. Something didn't feel right about this.

"Hello?"

"Captain." I stopped. I knew that sneer well.

"Maria."

"It's been too long."

"I don't think it's been long enough." Everyone had gathered around to listen.

"I heard about your little raids. You haven't changed much."

"Oh I've change Maria. I just retained my talent for pissing you off." Time to get her really riled.

"I want to speak to my Major." Perfect.'

"He's a little busy fucking his beautiful mate at the moment. I can see if he wants to talk though."

Jasper PoV

Peter was directing the training while Jasper and I had some fun in the house. There was a knock on the door.

"This better be important." Jasper growled.

"Maria's on the phone." Fuck.

"Let her wait a minute. I have a gorgeous mate to please." Jasper returned his full attention to my body.

Jasper PoV.

After replacing our clothes we joined Peter outside, where I heard Maria's seething. I smirked.

"Hello, bitch."

"My Major, my mate. How have you been?"

"Three things: one: never call me your anything, except possibly your worst enemy or executioner. Two: I've been well, I have an amazing mate, family, children, and best of all no you. Three: how are your outposts?"

"You should know."

"Ahh yes, my Bella's work. She and my family are excellent killers. You've heard of the Volturi?" Maria's breath caught.

"Relatives, I've heard. Uncles who will leave her behind, just as you will."

"Not just uncles. Our daughter and son as well."

"You have no children."

"They are mine as surely as Carlisle is my father. As Peter and Char are me brother and sister. And I will never leave Bella. Now If we're done with this, why'd you call?"  
"I want this over. Three days. The Oklahoma base. My army, your fighters. Let's end this."

"Deal. See you there. Burning." I closed the phone.

"Three days. Oklahoma base. I want a meeting now. Bella, get out there with Alec and Jane. You vs. Amun."

"I'm sorry, do you want Amun to survive this? They loathe each other."

"I'm counting on that. It will both fuel him and confuse him. No powers. Go."

"On it. Alec!" Bella called our son. "Ask Amun if he'd like to spar."

Amun Pov.

The Volturi brat strode over arrogantly.

"You've been requested on the sparing field."

"Why? I have enough experience."

""Mother is practicing her fighting without powers. Immediately." He left. I was getting tired of this. The sooner this was over the sooner I would be back in Egypt. There were pyramids that would attract would-be explorers. They provided a good meal.

BpoV

Amun glared at me. I didn't need my- Jasper's empathy to know he hated me. He wasn't at the top of my favorites list either.

"Begin." Some of my powers itched to be used right now. I refrained. He rushed towards me. I pulled back letting him slide by. It was easy to fight him, but once Alec and Jane joined the fray it was three to one. I focused harder, watching their patterns. Jane reached my arm, which I moved. The fight took about three minutes. I eventually overpowered them, but lost my hand in the process. Amun. After the battle I reattached the limb.

"Excellent. That was against three. And Riley is the only one you will definitely have to face. We don't know the extent of his shielding abilities. So, here's the details." Peter began as we looked at the newest maps. There's an area outside Tulsa. It's small, but Maria uses it for feeding and recruiting. The meadow here will be our battle place. Maria wants to attack there in three days. Our plan of pissing her off worked perfectly. The added bonus of her listening to the Major and Bells going at it has her livid. She'll be hasty, but not completely foolish. She has survived as the Warbitch of the South for centuries for a reason. And that is our biggest problem. With luck, Bella's shield will cancel out any interference from Riley without limiting her abilities, but that's not a guarantee. We've put Bella shield vs. shield and had them both cancel out. As her other powers are mostly a result of the shield we can't promise an easy victory. However she is still an excellent fighter and a protective mate. Riley is a threat. That's enough for her. Once Riley's done then there shouldn't be anymore shields. Maria doesn't have time to make more newborns and Bree took some of her best. The plan is simple, kill. Some of us have pre-chosen targets. That's clear. Now, everyone, hunt again and get ready. We're leaving at sunset tomorrow." Peter stood back from the spotlight.

We'd hunted and trained until sundown, enjoyed our mates, and trained again until dusk. Then we began to run. Eventually we reached Tulsa, and the meadow Peter had described.

"The battle starts tomorrow. I want everyone on high alert. Maria's shameless."

Battle: Pt. One

Bella PoV.

Vicky and her crew stood facing us. I saw Edward, with one arm around Alice's shoulders, grin at me tauntingly. Alice smirked.

"Too bad, Bells. Too bad you'll be dead by the end of the day. And I will be enjoying my mate and our victory."

"Give up, Malice. I'm not interested in your misplaced reality." I continued to scan the line. There was a faint shimmer, almost like a fog to Victoria's right. I linked to Jasper and Peter's minds, as well as Sam's.

_Shimmer, three feet to Red's right. See it?- Bella._

_No- Peter. -But my knower's telling me something's there._

_Nothing- Jasper. -There is, however an emotional focus._

_I smell something. But I can't see it.- Sam._

_It's probably Riley. His shield has blocked us from seeing him. But My shield can partially see through it.-Bella_

_Makes sense. His shield prevents him fro being found by most means. So just target the shimmer when it all goes down. –Peter_

I looked at Maria. She had her gaze fixed on my mate.

"Major, my love. Return to my side. Surely you cannot turn me down as I stand before you."

"Actually I can."  
"NO!" Vicky screamed. "He must die. And she must watch. For what they did to James. She may have been by the mind reader's side at the time but she is his mate and it was he who killed James. I will not stand for this!"

"Be quiet, Vicky. I care not for your vengeance. I am the warlord of the South. You are a child who cannot stand to lose her favorite toy." I smirked.

"Finally, we agree on something, Maria. I will still enjoy your death, but it is good to know you're not completely blind. Eddie boy, enjoying your mate?" I asked.

"Much so. Too bad you won't have yours anymore."

"I think it is you who will lose your precious mate. I however, will enjoy mine completely. And you will get to test your theory on whether there is an afterlife for our kind. I assure you my family still enjoys our souls. How, I ask, can a woman who loves so purely as Esme be without a soul? And Carlisle, who spends his days protecting people as a doctor. And my Jasper, _my _major," I threw in with a smile, "who has been through so much, and can still love. How could he not have a soul? You are a fool, Edward. I'll enjoy killing you." I took one of my children under each arm while Jasper's hands gripped my body to him. Peter and Char stood on either side with all our friends and family around us. Against us, over a hundred newborns who couldn't stand still for shit. It wasn't even fair. To them.

**Read and review! Thanks again.**


	22. Author's note

Okay, i know everyone wants a chapter, but i have a really important question. And I can't really finish teh next chapter until i figure this out. after a couple weeks of brooding, thought i'd ask what you guys thought.

Question: Okay, so before Heidi joined the Volturi, she was in teh same coven as Victoria. I need to decide if Heidi will remain with the Volturi or rejoin Victoria in a show of loyalty to her sister. Give me your feedback. This isn't quite a vote, but your ideas will help. 


	23. Chapter 23 Welcome to the Battle Zone

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the masterpiece of SM, I don't own it.**

* * *

"Shall we begin?" With Maria's laugh the fighting began. I launched my shield, pushing countless newborns out of my way. I scanned for the shimmer. Anything to indicate his presence.

"You're impressive. Most wouldn't be able to notice anything." Behind her. Shoving out her power she saw the silhouette of her opponent, her shield clinging to his chiseled form.

"Riley. You're from Forks. Why are you doing this? You knew my father." I blocked numerous blows. He was skilled.

"Victoria, my love, demands your head. Maria, the mistress, demand her mate." He whispered.

"She doesn't love you. My mate killed hers last year. James. She's using you. You're smart, you have powers."

"And you as well. You think those people care for you? You are royal, you are strong. And that is all they think of. The favor they will find with the Black Robes for helping you." Okay, so he could play too. Time for a low blow.

"And your parents? You know they were still putting up missing persons posters. They were doing everything they could to save you from the unknown fate while you were kidnapping the one person who was as determined to find you as they were. Charlie didn't sleep for weeks, scanning police reports, video feeds, vehicle records." Near every word was accentuated with a blow or a block. Finally he seemed to falter. I landed a solid kick to his chest. Riley flew back, landing even as I gripped his head.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was another way about this." I twisted, efficiently decapitating him. Flicking my wrist, I set him aflame. Turning back I saw chaos. My children were fighting two newborns, and falling without my shield over them all.

"No!" Finally free of Riley's shielding power I searched out my friends and latched my shield over them. Alec and Jane surged against their opponents, slaughtering them with the return of their strength. Jasper was throwing crippling emotions left and right, sending newborns to their knees.

The Devil's Four stood watching the carnage. I exchanged a glance with Phil, Jas, Pete, and Char.

"Let's go." I want them dead. The five of us stood facing them. While a battle raged behind us. I closed us in a bubble, so there would be no distractions.

"Did you ever wonder how I managed to get your father?" Victoria said. "The Cullens all strong and brave, the wolves all devoted, a bit odd, isn't it?" I frowned. "My sister helped me out. After the years we've been apart, I had a little help."

"And who is your sister?" Suddenly Heidi appeared, with one arm on each of my children.

"Been a while, Vicki darling. Here's the kids." They were shoved towards the Redhead.

"Jane! Alec!" I tensed. "Heidi, how could you?"  
"The Volturi slaughtered our coven, leaving only the two of us alive so long ago. So why should I betray her?" I glared.

"Let my daughter and son go."

"Why? They cause you pain, they cause Aro pain. And in the end, they annoyed me the entire span of my time in the Volturi with them. Now you come along and steal the position of Aro's favorite, taking these whelps with you to the top. I was invaluable to them!"

"You were a nuisance." Jane hissed.

"Give them up now and I might let you die slow." I twitched my hands.

"No." Then she focused on me, rather than looking at us all.

_Trust me, milady. Victoria's lying about me helping her get to your father. I've been feeding her false information when I can. Yes we were in the same coven, but it was Vicky who got our friends killed. I have to play this part or she'll kill me. I just want my vengeance for the death of our coven, and that blame does not lie with the Volturi, nor you. _I searched through her mind, finding no fault in her statement. It was true. Victoria had taken Charlie without her help and she'd been lying, claiming not to be in the loop on our plans. I relayed this to the others, making sure Edward wouldn't hear any of our thoughts.

_Don't kill Heidi. Double Agent. Look, Phil, you're the least experienced. I want Heidi to join you. You both have good reason against her. Be careful. Alec, do not numb them. I want them to fell all the pain we give them. _

Heidi spun, tossing my children towards us. I shot forward, facing Edward. He still knew a thing or two. He'd seen fighting moves in the minds of others. But it would not be enough. He kicked, punched, ducked, leaped, and spun, and through it all, could not land a hit on the young vampire.

"How? I'm older than you, and have seen many fighter's skills through their minds!" He was outraged.

"I'm no ordinary newborn." My flames drew lines across his torso. "Good bye Edward." His head was gone and burned. Jasper dispatched Alice, and Heidi and Phil were finishing their dance against Victoria. Her ability to avoid danger would normally help her, but Heidi's attraction pull kept dragging her the wrong direction. Heidi really was raising the levels. It was practically telekinesis. Phil latched onto her hair and pulled, Heidi's grip on her shoulders causing the mane of scarlet to fall from the marble body. The fire now was made of Edward, Alice, and Victoria.

"Heidi, Phil, Jane, Alec, go. The shield is down for you. Go finish off some newborns." Jasper ran a hand down my arm, his gaze catching mine. "We have a bit of work to do."

"Hey Bells, think you can drop your shield? I want a challenge here. I want her to think she has a chance before we tear it from her." In the face of his once torturer, Peter was different than I'd' ever seen. The aura of mischief was gone, and not even the cool, calculating whisper remained. In their place there was only rage. Violent, bursting rage. I took those emotions and lowered the wall. Maria looked around, seeing the many pawns she brought falling down around her.

"Vamos, mi amor, vamos a dejar esta moza y volver al poder. Pero tomaremos las túnicas negras con nosotros. Ellos morirán y resucitarán." Maria said softly, eyes locked on my mate's. I leaped, grasping her throat and staring into the black orbs of her eyes.

**"Eres un tonto, María, por pensar que te encantaría volver. Sus décadas que no significan nada en la luz de mi vínculo con él. Y las vidas que ha tomado en su búsqueda para recuperar lo son más que insensibles a quemar." **I spoke aloud and within her mind, absorbing every moment of her lives, both human and vampire.

_*Flashback (Maria, human, age 15, 1728)*_

_Two young girls were playing with a doll while several other children played aroud them. A third girl, Maria, I could see, took the toy._

"_Usted es de seis años de edad y demasiado viejo para los juguetes, Lucy. No hay mucho que hacer una vez dno por ello. Hermana Rosamund tiene importantes invitados, padres de familia que vienen. Lucy, limpie el vestíbulo, Nettie, hacer el pelo. Tengo que impresionar a la Hermana ha invitado." The children jumped. "Pronto, voy a dejar este refugio y hacer mi camino en el mundo. Maldito orfanato." She muttered under her breath. _

_*End Flashback*_

I looked at her.

"My my my, Maria. You haven't changed at all since 1728, have you? Bullying around Lucy and Nettie, forcing them to be your slaves until their deaths? I do hope their waiting for you in the afterlife, Maria." I ran a thin string of heat down her arm, near flame, but not quite, before hurling her body towards the gauntlet that was Peter and Charlotte.

Her arms fell from her body like snow from a storm.

"Goodbye." Then Jasper took her; his teeth grazed her neck, almost a loving carress. With a screech, her head fell from her shoulders, rolling into the pyre. Maria's voice screamed until her face was nothing but ashes, followed by the rest of her. Silence, aside from the carnage of the battle, hung in the crisp air between us. I slowly turned. Jane was striding towards the last newborn. Alec joined her and together, the battle was finished. Now the silance was complete until Esme whispered softly:

"It's over." The dam broke, cheers and shouts were heard all across the clearing. My children hurried into my side. Standing here with them said one thing: it was okay.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS**

**Okay, we have one more chapter to go and I would like to set up a sequel. What do you guys think? Also, if you have any suggestions for the new big bad, send them in.**

**Read and review!**

**Vamos, mi amor, vamos a dejar esta moza y volver al poder. Pero tomaremos las túnicas negras con nosotros. Ellos morirán y resucitarán."**

Come on, my love, let's leave this girl and return to power. But we will take with us black robes. They will die and we will rise.

**Eres un tonto, María, por pensar que te encantaría volver. Sus décadas que no significan nada en la luz de mi vínculo con él. Y las vidas que ha tomado en su búsqueda para recuperar lo son más que insensibles a quemar.**

You are a fool, Maria, for thinking he would love you again. His decades with you mean nothing in the light of my bond with him. And the lives you have taken in your quest to regain him are nothing but insentive to burn you.

**Usted es de seis años de edad y demasiado viejo para los juguetes, Lucy. No hay mucho que hacer una vez dno por ello. Hermana Rosamund tiene importantes invitados, padres de familia que vienen. Lucy, limpie el vestíbulo, Nettie, hacer el pelo. Tengo que impresionar a la Hermana ha invitado.**

You are six years of age and too old for toys, Lucy. There is much to do an dno time for it. Sister Rosamund has important guests, parents coming. Lucy, clean the foyer, Nettie, do my hair. I must impress those the Sister has invited.

**Pronto, voy a dejar este refugio y hacer mi camino en el mundo. Maldito orfanato**

Soon, I will leave this shelter and make my way in the world. Cursed orphanage.

*All translations are from google translator.*


End file.
